La economía sin escasez
by kastiyana
Summary: Arthur había cruzado el Atlántico para estar con Amelia. Eso Alfred nunca podría entenderlo. Una persona como Alfred que siempre sonreía a todo mundo y salía con tantos tipos distintos, no entendería el concepto de que él se emocionase por tener una intimidad exclusiva con su novia y eso le hiciese feliz. Alfred no era un tipo tradicional y resultaba que Arthur sí lo era; en todo.
1. Chapter 1

" _Muchas personas creen, explícita o implícitamente, que nuestros recursos para el amor romántico, la intimidad y la conexión son finitos, que nunca hay suficiente para todo el mundo y que, si le das parte a una persona, debes estar quitándoselo a otra._ _Nosotras llamamos a esto una_ _«economía de la escasez»_ "

(Easton y Dossie, Ética promiscua)

 **La economía sin escasez**

 **1\. Sobre el amor cortés de los hétero y la escasa moral de los gays**

Apenas descendió del avión, la ráfaga de aire caliente le pegó una cachetada. Pensó que iba a desmayarse; también contempló la idea de tomar el primer vuelo que saliera de vuelta a Manchester, pero recordó inmediatamente por qué estaba allí. Amelia. La figura femenina usaba un vestido corto de viscosa, muy liviano que acentuaba todas sus curvas de manera elegante, Arthur se olvidó del calor y acortó la distancia, dejó su maleta en el suelo, los brazos tostados de la rubia se ajustaron alrededor de su cuello y su risilla hizo cosquillas desde sus oídos hasta su pecho.

-Artie- suspiró ella en su oído, seguro que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. No estaba acostumbrado a esas formas de afecto tan efusivas. Como no se veían tan seguido, la parte física de la relación aún era nueva y excitante.

Caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta el Corvette azul descapotable y con la velocidad el viento fue calmando los casi 35 grados de calor húmedo de Jacksonville. Por mientras ella hablaba rápidamente acerca de todo lo que harían los próximo tres meses. Arthur debía ir a entrevistas de trabajo y una vez que tuviese una oferta concreta por fin podría tramitar su visa laboral y luego... el tiempo diría.

El departamento de la joven era pequeño aunque tenía un lindo balcón con vista al río. A petición de él, no había fiesta de bienvenida hasta el sábado, así tendría dos días para acomodarse. Por lo pronto, se echaron en el sillón, Arthur abrumado por las catorce horas de viaje y ella por fin durmiendo en paz luego de que la ansiedad por la llegada de su novio la tuviera en vilo por una semana.

Despertar juntos fue extraño, lo habían hecho algunas veces en Inglaterra, pero bajo el contexto de que se iban a quedar él a la pensión de ella o ella a la casa donde él vivía con sus padres. Claramente despertar juntos sabiendo que vivían bajo el mismo techo- aunque no fuese permanente - era distinto. Ella estaba despeinada y él ojeroso, seguro con mal aliento. Ella le dio una sonrisa y se metió al baño y él fue a poner la cafetera y tetera, al salir ella de la ducha él tenía el desayuno listo y comieron juntos antes de que Arthur se arreglara y saliese en su primera jornada de búsqueda de trabajo.

Tenía el corazón acelerado. Normalmente él era muy convencional, pasivo incluso. La idea de haber cruzado un océano para estar con una novia a la que había conocido solo unos meses le parecía una locura. Pero echarla de menos lo estuvo matando. En ese momento prefería sentirse loco buscando empleo con un gps en una ciudad desconocida que estar un día más lejos de ella.

En dos días acabó de vendedor en una tienda de libros, cds, dvds y video juegos usados. El dueño era un tipo de mediana edad que iba media jornada - seguro nunca - a la tienda y el resto del tiempo estaba un chico joven muy hablador y risueño. Arthur no veía eso como el trabajo soñado, pero sí como una opción para mientras encontraba algo en su área, las estadísticas, así que tomó media jornada.

En un principio apenas toleraba la presencia del "otro tipo". Alfred no solo era muy alegre, sino conversador, ruidoso y al parecer tenía esta espantosa necesidad de ser sociable con los clientes, hasta medio coqueto y esto era con mujeres y hombres. En especial con los hombres. Daba igual, la sexualidad de su compañero de trabajo era algo que francamente le traía sin cuidado.

El primer viernes de su primera semana laboral, Amelia le esperó con una cena casera y esa fue la primera noche que finalmente perdieron la vergüenza y volvieron a estar juntos como antes. Con él tomándola con cuidado y ella suspirando tiernamente en su oído mientras con sus piernas lo aprisionaba hasta que Arthur se deshizo en ella.

Por la mañana la besó sin miedo, ella tampoco olía ni sabía a rosas, pero daba igual, porque era su Amelia, con sus risas, su voz musical, sus curvas y esa pequeña pancita que él apretaba para molestarla logrando que ella le pegara manotones para luego burlarse de sus cejas. Flacucho, cejón, amargado. Él la miró intensamente, sabía que la ponía nerviosa. Comenzó a reirse.

 _Eres malo, amo, odio, amo tus ojos verdes._

Él lo sabía. Ella se sonrió.

 _Me he enamorado de un cínico._

Enamorada... Aún le costaba trabajo creerlo. Pero lo llenaba de alegría así que llegó a la tienda sonriente y hablador.

 _Parece que alguien tuvo una buena noche_. Alfred se sonrió travieso como un colegial desafiante. Arthur frunció el ceño, aguantando la risa. No seas impertinente.

 _Me has dado la razón._

No quiso seguir hablando con él porque Alfred no podría entenderlo. Se conocían poco, no correspondía hablar con él de su novia. Además una persona como él que siempre sonreía a todo mundo y salía con tantos tipos distintos, no entendería el concepto de que él se emocionase por tener una intimidad exclusiva con su novia y eso le hiciese feliz. Alfred no era un tipo tradicional y resultaba que Arthur sí lo era; en todo.

Desde que te conozco has salido al menos con cuatro distintos. _Y cual es el problema_. No lo sé, es solo que te conozco hace menos de dos meses. _Pues eso significa que todos quieren conmigo_. Arthur rió la ocurrencia. Ni que estuvieras tan bueno. _Eso depende de cada quien, ¿tú qué crees?._ La pregunta lo pilló descolocado. No lo sé, no soy gay. _Y_ _o no soy hétero, pero sé cuando una chica es bonita_.

Vaya ocurrencias, tenía razón de todos modos. Supongo que no estás nada mal. _Tú tampoco estás nada mal_. Se sintió bien escucharlo, no lo dijo en voz alta, ni esa vez ni a futuro, pero esa vez se sintió poderoso. Alfred no estaba NADA mal. Tal vez usaba demasiadas sudaderas con capucha lo cual era bastante soso, pero los jeans le quedaban bien y cuando estaba con camiseta, el algodón se pegaba adecuadamente en sus pectorales y biceps. El marco delgado de sus gafas resaltaba los ángulos de sus pómulos, su quijada y sus ojos azules. Su cabello color miel estaba cuidadosamente cuidado por un barbero, siempre olía bien.

 _¿Me veo bien?,_ había preguntado una tarde en que tenía una cita. Eres un pavo real, le dijo como toda respuesta. _¿Eso significa que sí?_. ¿Mi opinión importa?, _No en especial_.

Siendo honestos y dejando todo temor por parecer marica, Alfred era bastante guapo. No había que ser gay para darse cuenta, aún así, no le daría el gusto en decírselo.

¿Dónde conoces tantos tipos?. Dijo un día solo por curiosidad, no era que le interesara realmente. _En_ _Grindr_. Arthur no tenía idea de qué era eso, Alfred se había reído de su inocencia. _Es una app_. Ya,como un facebook gay. _No, como un pokemon go gay... te dice qué tipos están cerca tuyo y si te gustan les hablas_. Adorable, y luego qué. _Luego te los tiras_. Ok, era esperable, pero la crudeza con que lo decía fue inesperada. ¿Nunca has salido con alguien en serio? _Nunca me he enamorado así que..._

Pues follando tipos por Grindr no lo harás. _Tampoco es que lo pretenda, suena complicado... acostumbrarte a una persona, luego estar ahí... tooodos los días y un día todo lo que te parecía adorable ya no lo es y de pronto odias a la persona, terminas durmiendo con tu enemigo y destruyendo tus ilusiones... no sé, yo paso._ Por Dios... eso es tan poco realista. _La monogamia es poco realista..._

Guau. No hubo más comentarios al respecto.

Arthur agradeció que esa no fuera su vida. Una vida de follones a través de una app, donde siempre había que verse bien, donde nadie te esperaba en la noche. Él podía andar despeinado y con una camisa desabrida y Amelia le decía guapo y lo miraba con un rostro embelesado y le daba un beso lleno de risas y hacían el amor y luego en la mañana se daban besos con mal aliento, se servían desayuno y planificaban su día, su fin de semana y su futuro.

Aún así... una mañana de pocos clientes, solo de aburridos terminaron revisando el Grindr desde el movil de Alfred. Entonces supongo que te ayudaré a elegir tu próxima cita. Alfred parecía divertidísimo con la idea y salió un desfile de tipos sin camisa, descripciones que parecían estrategias publicitarias y mensajes que iban directo. Preguntar si eres activo o pasivo apenas te saludan me parece terriblemente mal educado. _Bueno, van directo al grano._ Qué básico es todo...¿No?. _Ese está cerca_. Primero debes ver si está interesado.

Entonces el tipo, como leyendo la mente del inglés, mandó foto de su erección. Creo que está interesado, rió Alfred de buena gana y Arthur debió ir a ordenar libros, rojo de vergüenza, mascullando acerca de la poca moral de la juventud gay de Jacksonville.

 _La juventud gay no tiene verguenza en ninguna parte... en ningún país... menos en los tiempos de Grindr_.

Arthur pensó en que él solo conoció a Amelia en una biblioteca de su universidad, la encontró bonita, se hizo el caballero, la invitó a un café, a varios, y luego vino el primer beso. Ella había sido muy adorable y hasta tímida, había tapado su barriga la primera vez que se vieron desnudos; una tontería, porque su vientre era suave como sus muslos y como su cabello y como ella misma. Arthur podría haber trazado un laberinto solo para perderse en ella y seguir intentando encontrarla para siempre.

Todo el cuento de la inmediatez de Grindr le parecía un insulto al concepto de romance que él tenía. Pero nuevamente. Él estaba preso de sus convenciones.


	2. Chapter 2

Fui rápida porque estoy entusiasmada, pero no sé si podré seguir siendo así de rápida. De antemano gracias por su atención.

 **2\. Sobre lo seguro, lo dado por sentado y lo sorprendente**

La cosa con Alfred es que no era solo un personaje promiscuo con cara bonita,lo cual hubiera hecho las cosas inmensamente más fáciles.

Alfred, como Arthur notó en esas siete semanas, era un conocedor de películas de acción, ciencia ficción, fantasía y Thriller; además ayudaba a los frikis a elegir videojuegos y sabía de los años de lanzamiento de cada uno, de sus distintas versiones y de las trampas para saltar etapas en consolas antiguas. ¿Eres un friki encubierto?, le preguntó una vez, sonriéndose. Alfred, sin soltar el control del _Atari_ que estaba ocupando para demostrarle a un cliente como se usaba, simplemente dijo.

 _Yo no encubro nada, todo está a la vista_.

Entonces Arthur se quedó pensando, ¿cómo es eso posible?, nadie tiene todo a la vista. Las normas sociales nos dicen que no podemos simplemente tener todo a la vista. Nada más imaginen un mundo donde todos muestran sus vergüenzas y dicen lo que piensan. La gente explotaría ante sus superiores cuando están enojados, las mujeres dejarían de usar maquillaje y andarían de piernas velludas, los hombres tendrían que decidir si les gusta eso o no y replantear qué es lo que realmente aman de las mujeres; ellos eructarían en las citas o dirían algo como 'francamente te invité a un trago con la esperanza de acostarme contigo' y toda la galantería al traste. Todas las pasiones muertas podrían llevar que acabase el deseo, luego a la extinción de la humanidad. Y eso que no estamos contando esos detalles que ni siquiera uno conoce de sí mismo: esos traumas ocultos, secretos, emociones que nadie se atreve a admitir en voz alta ni en silencio porque amenazarían toda la construcción que uno ha hecho de su persona.

¿Qué pasa con eso?

¿Cómo alguien puede decir que todo está a la vista si puede que haya cosas de sí que ni él mismo esté viendo?

¿Estás seguro de eso?, le disparó con un tono intrigante y suspensivo. Alfred le miró por encima del hombro, su mirada azul clavándose en su mirada verde. Arthur agradeció estar sentado. Fue apenas unos segundos, antes de concentrarse nuevamente en el juego, pero pasó una eternidad en ese tiempo. El tiempo es relativo.

 _En las certezas está el error, dicen_.

Excelente respuesta, pensó Arthur. Excelentes segundos de espera entre aquella mirada y la respuesta. Justo lo necesario para que sus tripas zapatearan en expectación. También usó un tono de voz grave, algo provocador. Sólo un poco, apenas una frecuencia de ondas de sonido que rebotó por sus oídos de la misma forma en que lo hacían las risitas de Amelia.

Los 33 grados de calor de ese pueblo de mierda seguro lo tenían delirando.

En la noche con Amelia fueron a comer a un sitio indio y luego se devolvieron dando una larga caminata por el parque para bajar la comida. Ella usaba unos shorts y una blusa blanca de gasa, se veía su sujetador. Arthur sintió celos de todos los ciudadanos de Jacksonville que la habían visto caminar en esos años en que él aún no la conocía. Ella se quejaba de que había comido demasiado y que sí seguían malcriándose así acabaría aún más gorda y él no la querría más. Tonterías, es ridículo, absurdo... Arthur pudo seguir una lista eterna de sinónimos, pero en vez de eso la abrazó de frente. La noche era fresca y los rizos amarillos de ella bailaban voluptuosamente sobre sus hombros. Arthur besó su hombro en un gesto íntimo y cariñoso y pudo palpar como el calor se arremolinaba en las mejillas de ella.

La vida es corta y tú eres hermosa.

Ella resopló avergonzada. _Estoy segura de que eso no te lo has inventado_. Honestamente no. Lo vio en un episodio de Doctor Who, pero nunca lo iba a admitir. ¿Crees que existe la gente que no esconde nada de sí? Amelia lo observó pensativa y...

 _Creo que existe gente ingenua que cree que no esconde nada de sí porque cree conocerse muy bien a sí misma_.

Entonces no se puede ser honesto jamás.

 _Creo que la honestidad es mostrar lo que sabes de_ _tí_ _ti_ _al mundo_ _y_ _,_ _de la forma más transparente posible_ _._ _,_ _P_ _p_ _retender que eso sea la realidad es otra cosa, porque la realidad es una construcción personal de la memoria y también una construcción social de acuerdos entre personas... pero claro, a una persona se le puede considerar honesta si la visión que tiene de sí misma concuerda con la que muestra y otros ven de él..._

¿Entonces los mentirosos creen que dicen la verdad?

 _Creo que los mentirosos saben que mienten y los hipócritas creen que lo que ellos dicen de sí mismos es igual a lo que los otros creen de ellos._

¿Qué hice para cazar a la más lista de Jacksonville?

 _Tejiste una red con tus cejas monstruosas._

Arthur gruñó fingiendo una furia ante el insulto y la correteó por el parque, varios metros hasta que llegaron cerca de su calle, donde la tomó por la cintura y notó como el sudor producto de la loca persecuta humedecía su piel. Su hombro estaba salado y el hueco entre sus pechos también, Arthur comprobó más tarde, mientras ella se movía arriba de él con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al día siguiente le tocaba turno de cierre porque iba a ir a varias entrevistas. Usó un buen traje gris camisa blanca, corbata azul, y zapatos oxford negros y brillantes, todo elegido por Amelia. Ella tenía un look pin up elegante y él - esclavo de las camisas, kakis y zapatos marrones- reconocía su buen gusto y le dejó escogerle la ropa.

Fue a dos laboratorios farmacéuticos donde necesitaban a alguien que analizara y sistematizara sus datos de investigación. A Arthur no le atraía especialmente las ciencias exactas, sino que prefería organizar estadísticas de estudios sociales como una forma de darle una comprensión objetiva y numérica al caos que podían ser las relaciones humanas. Aún así, trabajo era trabajo y conseguirlo podría darle una visa más permanente. Llegó cerca de las tres de la tarde luego de almorzar con Amelia. El calor lo estaba matando, así que se sacó la corbata y la metió a su maletín. Al entrar a la tienda el aire acondicionado le saludó amablemente y suspiró aliviado.

Alfred, desde el mostrador donde ordenaba los discos, emitió un silbido apreciativo.

 _Dios salve a la reina_.

Eres un envidioso porque solo traes tus jeans rotos y camisetas feas.

 _Los jeans rotos son para enseñar la mercancía_. Arthur rodó los ojos. Las piernas peludas no son mercancía para andar enseñando. _Es mercancía para algunas personas_. La gente de Grindr, claro.

Arthur siempre tenía la impresión de que cuando mencionaba Grindr o a la gente de Grindr lo decía con la sorna de un chiquillo envidioso. Algo como Ah, por supuesto, ese otro estadístico tan bueno que según tú conoces. Sí claro, tus amigos de la otra escuela... Pfft, esos otros chicos guapos sin camiseta que te mandan fotos de penes y se juntan contigo a follar.

¿Habría sido así con otros amigos gay?, no podría saberlo, porque nunca había tenido conocidos gay en Inglaterra. Ese mundo de los chicos lindos que iban al gimnasio, al barbero, se vestían de camiseta apretada y usaban Grindr eran algo desconocido para él. El mundo heterosexual no es tan complicado, soltó sin más.

 _Claro que es complicado, ustedes tienen que comprar muchas comidas, flores, dar halagos, indirectas y leer sutilezas para poder conseguir una oportunidad de tirar... nosotros_ _nos_ _enviamos mensajes, lanzamos una miradita en el gimnasio o en el club y ¡BAM!._

Por favor, nada puede ser tan fácil.

 _Claro que sí... el problema es que la gente cree que lo fácil es malo._ Dijo Alfred mientras se atragantaba con una hamburguesa a la hora de almuerzo., Doble carne, cheddar, pepinillos, lechuga, salsa barbecue, un asco. A veces eran papas fritas, o gaseosas imposiblemente azucaradas con unos tacos grasientos. El gimnasio, seguro más que un pretexto para estar bueno y ligar, eran una estrategia para poder comer chatarra sin caer en la obesidad mórbida. Era contradictorio este Alfred que parecía gustar de placeres rápidos y fáciles, comiendo chatarra y buscando ligues por Grindr, pero luego hacía el esfuerzo de ir al gimnasio y pasaba horas intentando pasar un juego o reparando consolas antiguas.

¿Cuál era el verdadero Alfred?, ¿o era acaso la contradicción, la suma de todo ello - más el hábito de morderse las uñas, el mechón rebelde, la risa escandalosa - lo que hacían de Alfred, Alfred? De la misma forma en que Amelia parecía una niña frívola obsesionada con tacones y vestidos pero luego sorprendía con sus ciencias cognitivas, su sicoanálisis, su terapia conductual y su observación detenida de los hábitos de las personas. O como él mismo que vestía con sus camisas y kakis, tomaba té de hoja, estudiaba estadísticas para poder encasillar a las personas, pero luego escuchaba punk y bebía cerveza gritando palabrotas en un bar. La gente no debería ser algo que se pueda resolver con un adjetivo, ni con una mezcla de ellos. La gente es un fluir de cosas que no tienen nombre.

 _¿Y la entrevista?_ ; Nada maravilloso, creo que no era para mí. _Una pena_ ; ¿Tanto quieres que me vaya? _Al contrario, quiero que te quedes, ¿Si consigues el trabajo te quedas en el país, o no?;_ Arthur se sonrió, internamente, porque mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Exactamente, si consigo el trabajo me quedo. _¿Has ido a las universidades?;_ Aún no. _Creo que allí pueden necesitar estadísticos, para los centros de investigación en especial_. Me daré una vuelta el lunes. _¿Y si vamos con unas cervezas ahora?_ , ¿Ahora? _Cuando cerremos,_ _¿O tienes planes?_

No tenía planes. Amelia saldría con sus amigas.

Vamos por cervezas.

Por lo pronto ordenaron cajas, organizaron los nuevos libros y dvds, los vhs, los casettes de música. Arthur puso uno de Cardigans que a Amelia tanto le gustaban. La recordó cantando _E_ _rase and rewind cause i've been changing my mind..._ en la ducha de la pensión en Manchester, y cómo se había puesto a bailar allí bajo la cortina de agua y Arthur le había dicho, por favor mujer no me hagas esto; porque estaba apurado, tenía que irse a clases y si no fuera por ello los dioses saben que la habría tomado allí mismo.

Alfred encontró un CD de República; lo anunció a viva voz. _Esto es genial_. ¿Qué es eso?; _¡Cómo que qué es eso!, ¡República!..._ Y puso la casetera.

 _It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing_

 _On the rooftops shouting out,_

 _Baby I'm ready to go_

 _I'm back and ready to go_

 _From the rooftops shout it out_ _..._

Ya lo recordaba. Alfred saltaba y a veces hacia un bailecito con su cadera. Seguro se movía así en las discotecas. Amelia bailaba así cuando salían a bailar y lucía tentadora. Alfred también. Arthur terminó de clasificar la sesión de britpop y por fin salieron rumbo a un bar donde había música electrónica y los baristas eran unos tipos de ropa apretada y medio transparente.

Bar gay... Notado.

 _Tienen cervezas artesanales muy buenas,_ explicó Alfred como disculpándose. Está bien, no me molesta... digo ya me mostraste los penes de Grindr, qué tan jodido puede ser esto. Alfred puso su cabeza en su palma, cargando el codo sobre el la barra y lo examinó detenidamente. _Eres muy tolerante para los estándares de un hétero_. No por ser hétero tengo que ser un cretino. Pidieron unas golden Ale, luego unas pale Ale, luego unas porter. Arthur se reía ya de cualquier cosa, en especial de las historias de citas horrendas que le contaba su nuevo amigo.

Entonces me vas a decir que soportaste a este tipo aburrido por casi una hora solo porque estaba guapo y luego... - Arthur lagrimeaba en medio de la carcajada - tenía el pene torcido. _No seas malo, fue un momento muy triste...y no es de frívolo, porque mi pene es bonito ¿sabes?, merezco un pene bonito._ ¡Un pene bonito!, Arthur exclamó celebrando el absurdo, deberías escribir poemas sobre la belleza de tu pene. _T_ _al vez lo haré o tal vez dejaré que otros lo hagan por mí, ya sabes un tipo culto, con más vocabulario._ Te costará encontrar algo así en Estados Unidos. _Tal vez un extranjero..._

Arthur ya no reía. No tenía claro en qué momento se había puesto serio. Pero no serio en tono 'Te has pasado de listo, detente, te golpearé', sino en tono 'Dios mío qué está pasando.' Lo cual era más aterrador aún.

Los marcos de los anteojos de Alfred tenían solo la mitad superior con parte metalizada, la mitad inferior del cristal estaba libre; el metal era levemente celeste y se mimetizaba bien con el color de ojos de su usuario. La nariz de Alfred estaba rozando su mejilla, Arthur cerró los ojos.

Con toda la agresividad desplegaba en Grindr, Arthur pensaba que los besos entre hombres eran un violento golpe de bocas, choque de dientes, saliva; pero no. Fue un roce suave, como una solicitud que Arthur respondió con la misma delicadeza. Primero boca cerrada, labios que se reconocen, roces premeditados para inducir al otro a más; ampliar la magnitud de la solicitud.

Arthur tenía veintiocho años esa noche de dos de junio en que besó a un hombre por primera vez. Nunca se había planteado la idea de hacerlo, de que un tipo le pareciera guapo, de ayudarlo a escoger citas por Grindr y luego estar molesto con todos los usuarios de dicha aplicación. Tal vez había pensado que un beso entre hombres era algo demasiado extraño para su constructo mental de británico-blanco-protestante-heterosexual.

Tal vez debería tachar ese último adjetivo.

Luego vino la boca abierta. Los labios de Alfred se abrieron y tomaron los suyos, Arthur lo imitó, y la lengua de Alfred hizo su entrada caliente, húmeda, moviéndose circularmente dentro de su boca; los dientes del americano tomaron levemente su labio inferior; las piernas de Arthur flaqueraron. Ay, Cristo. Alguien gimió en el beso, Arthur tenía vergüenza, estaba casi seguro de que había sido él. Esto se sentía malditamente bien, pero estaba mal... ¿estaba mal, verdad?. Arthur se alejó y al abrir los ojos lo primero que encontró fue a Alfred con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta, enfocando la mirada azul en él, depredador y con la intención de volverlo a besar. Arthur se alejó a tiempo y dijo:

No puedo, lo siento.

No había nadie que conociera a Amelia en ese bar, ¿Verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Sobre el pánico, la duda y la decepción**

Amelia estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien se revolcaba en la cama pidiendo piedad cuando sonaba el despertador. En consecuencia, era Arthur - responsable, recto - quien se levantaba, la movía, le decía unas palabras dulces en su tono ronco - Love, poppet, pet - ella se volvía pudín, pero luego recuperaba la dignidad y se levantaba.

Esa mañana,sin embargo, Arthur gruñó al despertador y lo apagó; acto seguido enterró la cabeza en la almohada suplicando. _Ahora no, ahora no_. Amelia miró cómo el británico se escondía bajo las mantas y, sin pensarlo mucho, se metió a la guarida con él encontrando su cara de ojos apretados, resoplando, dispuesto a retomar el sueño. Se miraron intensamente, iris verde, iris azul, Amelia alcanzó a contar algunas pecas de la nariz del inglés antes que este se sobresaltara- Tal vez fue la intensidad de su mirada la que acabó por espantarle el sueño. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en ella una última vez, en silencio, y de pronto se levantó al baño. Así, de la nada. Como si no hubiera estado luchado con las frazadas hace unos segundos. Esa era una de las cosas típicas de él: ser tan inesperado.

Cuando se conocieron ella tampoco lo esperaba. Había pedido la pasantía a Inglaterra más llevada por su deseo de recorrer el mundo que por estudiar (aunque sí era una buena estudiante, pero ese no era el punto). Su plan era estudiar lo justo y necesario, salir, recorrer Europa en tren, ir a fiestas, seducir hombres de acentos elegantes y extraños y luego volver a sentar cabeza a Estados Unidos. Lo que pasa en Europa, queda en Europa.

Arthur se había asomado entre los libreros un día en que ella decidió quedarse en la biblioteca a estudiar. Amelia examinaba el estando buscando un tomo del libro Memoria y Olvido, pero en su lugar vio una cabellera despeinada e imposiblemente rubia que hacía un barrido visual por la estantería de enfrente. Greñudo, flacucho, palido, ojos verdes... mierda estaba mirando. Amelia fijó su vista en los libros fingiendo demencia y el tipo frunció el ceño - que ridículas y adorables cejas tienes - quiso decirle como piropo rompe hielos. Eso habría sido un poco impertinente.

No se volvieron a ver en semanas hasta la fiesta de cierre de semestre en uno de los dormitorios de la facultad. Personas por todos lados, abundante cerveza, Amelia con vestido amarillo y ancho. Eres como una versión postmoderna de Marilyn Monroe, le dijo Toris, el lituano también de intercambio que se había amigado con ella desde que llegaron y ella se sonrió muy satisfecha porque siempre fue esa la idea. Clásica, pero no anticuada; un poco perra, pero no tanto.

Sostenía un vaso plástico y se reía con un grupo de gente cuando la mirada verde del otro día volvió a asaltarla. ¿Qué hacer?, era como hacer contacto con un animal salvaje. Si me muevo se va a ir corriendo, quédate quieta, Amelia, gobiérnate, sé fuerte. El tipo corrió la mirada y siguió discutiendo acaloradamente con el grupo con el que estaba y de pronto, de la nada comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

 _Entonce_ _s_ _J_ _a_ _ne_ _Aus_ _ten o_ _Char_ _lote_ _Bron_ _t_ _é?_

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, intentó demostrar inteligencia. Austen, más ironía... ¿Eres de letras?

 _Esta_ _dís_ _ticas_.

¿Siempre abordas chicas haciendo preguntas literarias?

 _So_ _lo_ _a las q_ _ue s_ _orpre_ _ndo mir_ _ándome e_ _n la_ _bib_ _liote_ _ca_.

Los labios de Amelia se curvaron involuntariamente y los de él también. ¿Bailas?

 _T_ _engo_ _dos p_ _ies iz_ _quier_ _dos._

Pues yo dos derechos. El tipo miró hacia abajo y apreció. _Son_ _muy_ _bonito_ _s_. Le había mirado descaradamente las piernas para soltar ese comentario ridículo. Qué tipo más enervante.

Gracias, señor Darcy, contestó ella burlona.

 _Ar_ _thur_. Aclaró él sin más y se alejó atrayéndola tras él con el poder de su tono de voz sarcástico y su apariencia inusual.

En muchos sentidos, Arthur era como un gato callejero de esos greñudos y flacuchos, que parecen no querer atención de nadie, pero luego se sientan al lado de uno como esperando nada. Cuando comenzaron a salir ella también lo sorprendió muchas veces mirándola cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta y, cuando ella hacía contacto visual, él se hacía el tonto, incluso se ponía de pie y fingía fijar su atención en otra cosa. Se mostraba enojado muchas veces, aunque no lo estuviese; en un momento incluso rehuía las muestras de afecto físicas. Amelia debió ser muy tenaz para llegar a ese punto en que lo podía tomar del brazo y abrazarlo sin que se sobresaltara, o poder lograr que él la besara en la calle con naturalidad. Aún así habían días malos, de ceño fruncido, de silencios inexplicables que ella aliviaba con un masaje de hombros o un beso en la frente.

¿En qué momento su viaje de estudio ya aventura terminó en esta misión de domesticar a un tipo malhumorado?, ¿En qué momento habían decidido que no era solo una tontería de un semestre y querían mantenerla en el tiempo?, ¿En qué momento ella fue a cenar con la familia de él como si las cosas fueran en serio?, ¿Cuando las citas por Skype se volvieron una necesidad?, ¿Qué milagro había hecho que esta esquiva criatura atravesara el Atlántico, llegase a dormir con ella para luego rehuirle las miradas en la comodidad de su casa?

Esa mañana Arthur se duchó con lentitud, comió sin ganas y con la mirada perdida en la ventana que daba al río. Ella pensó que era la misma indiferencia felina de siempre e hizo liviana conversación sobre sus prácticas clínicas; él asentía o vocalizab _a Uhum..._ para dar a entender que estaba escuchándola, mientras seguía comiendo lento y después lavando su taza de forma maníaca. Entonces, cuando Amelia ya hubo agarrado su bolso, se puso frente a él expectante y él la miró como si no comprendiera lo que ella buscaba, pero finalmente puso sus labios en ella; tirante, nervioso y breve. Ella se apartó dando una última caricia a su cabello imposiblemente claro y despeinado.

Vas a llegar tarde, comentó Amelia desde la puerta antes de salir y Arthur asintió. ¿Tal mal le había ido en las entrevistas que no quería hablar de ello? ¿Se estaba dando por vencido?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era como estar de vuelta a ese momento en que él no compartía nada con ella por miedo a quedar en ridículo. Cuando recién comenzaron él no hablaba de sus problemas, sólo sus éxitos, y preguntaba por ella. Ella le contaba todo en esperanza de que su prueba de lealtad lo empujaran a abrirse hasta que, finalmente, de tanto reir y llorar en sus brazos, él le había contado lo triste que fue para él cuando murió su abuelo; lo aislado que se sentía de sus hermanos, su temor a estar solo.

Luego, vinieron los meses separados en que hablaban por video llamada todas las noches. Ya no podían tocarse, tenían que hacer intimidad de otra forma. Arthur finalmente se hizo el hábito de contarle su día, lo bueno y lo malo, porque había entendido que no tenía que fingir ser un súper hombre. No lo era y eso estaba bien. Ella no quería un súper hombre, solo quería a este tipo greñudo y silencioso y la forma en que se volvía dócil con ella.

Las distancias inciales habían sido en todo. Arthur también había tenido sus pudores. Amelia los tenía porque, si bien no era gorda, tampoco era tan delgada y eso la acomplejaba un poco; sin embargo, le había parecido absurda la vergüenza de Arthur al estar sin camisa delante de ella por primera vez. _Soy muy pálido y delgado_ , se excusó él. luego había dicho, _eres tan linda que me siento indigno._ La autoimagen y percepción de la belleza, como ella bien sabía, eran algo absolutamente subjetivo, una construcción personal que se arraigaba a lo largo de la vida. Arthur creía de sí mismo que era un tipo inteligente y de buena retórica, pero no se apreciaba físicamente. Por eso ella siempre que podía le decía lo guapo que le parecía y lo orgullosa que estaba de él

Ya habían superado tantas cosas que no entendía, la conducta distante de la mañana. Tal vez era estrés y frustración de no encontrar el trabajo que le permitiese reafirmar su residencia. Arthur podía estar sintiendo que estaba fallando en su fuerte - ser estudioso, trabajador, confiable - y, con eso, mancillando la parte de él de la que estaba seguro. Tal vez todo eso causaba la actitud culposa.

Quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que firmara un contrato a largo plazo en la tienda de libros. No importaba si ganaba el sueldo mínimo, ella solo quería que él se quedara a vivir con él. No era tan complejo.

0000000

La vida estaba poniéndose extraña. Un día estaba él con su rutina de estudiar en los cursos vespertinos, trabajar de día en la tienda, ir al gimnasio, comer sus hamburguesas, buscar tipos morenos y musculosos en Grindr, follárselos y así, en repetir. Alfred estaba contento con esa rutina sin preocupaciones.

Entonces, como de la nada, llegó este tipo flaco, paliducho, vestido con kakis y camisa blanca a pedir el trabajo que Joe había estuvo ofreciendo sin éxito. El tipo sabía de libros, según el viejo, así que pondría en orden toda la sección y vería cuáles eran de valor. Con los audífonos puestos sólo los vio conversar, la sorpresa vino cuando se los sacó para que el jefe los presentara. El tipo flacucho y desabrido saludó con un _Arthur Kirkland, encantado_ , con un muy marcado acento inglés y voz grave, el tipo de sonido capaz de mojar pantys, si es que Alfred pudiera hacer eso. Lo saludó con un tono neutral y le explicó lo que había que hacer. Casi sintió pena por él:esos libros no habían sido organizados en dos años. No obstante, 'British dude from work', como Alfred lo llamó en un inicio, no se hizo problemas y comenzó a organizar las estanterías por temática - política, poesía, novelas, ciencias - y dentro de cada categoría hizo grupos por nacionalidad de autor y luego, dentro de este orden, hizo un índice alfabético.

En los primeros días notó que no era hablador, que se mensajeaba mucho con alguien y que cuando un cliente venía a preguntar por libros, este tipo lo sabía todo.

No tenía intención de fetichizar a su compañero de trabajo, pero tenía un aire de bibliotecario sexy, de esos niños ordenados que dan ganas de despeinar y empotrar contra un librero. Se busco una cita en Grindr y encontró a un puertorriqueño atlético y de exquisita piel morena - como le gustaban- y se juntaron en un hotel conocido en el ambiente por su seguridad.

Eventualmente, comenzaró a hablar con 'Mr. Queen of England'. Fue a partir de una discusión acerca de qué versión de Lolita era una mejor adaptación cinematográfica de la novela. 'British Book Worm' afirmó que ninguna adaptación cinematográfica podía compararse a la belleza que era el libro y desde allí comenzaron a discutir acerca de distintas adaptaciones cinematográficas, acordando después que la del Señor de las moscas era muy buena.

La conversación había sido interesante, así que Alfred pensó que no había nada de malo en averiguar si había terreno allí. Premeditadamente, con su camiseta blanca más delgada y apretada, se puso a levantar cajas. Sabía que sus biceps flectados ofrecían un show a quien quisiera verlo. Pero ninguna mirada. Nada. Pues bien, no es gay. Un desperdicio.

En algún momento el cejón inglés comenzó a preguntarle por qué se arreglaba tanto antes de salir y Alfred le dijo que tenía una cita; seguro por cortesía salió un _¿Quién es la chica afortunada?._ Oh no, no hay chica afortunada, soy gay. El tipo lo miró como que no se lo veía venir, la sorpresa claramente pasó por su rostro, pero no la dejó quedarse, en cambio soltó, _Muy bien, entonces._ Cuánto aplomo, cuánta rectitud había en 'Mr. Darcy'.

Esa situación volvió a repetirse y entonces había preguntado, _¿Segunda cita?_. Nope, otro tipo. _Vaya, ojalá esta vez funcione_. No busco nada a largo plazo. _Qué moderno_ , canturreó. Y luego no volvió a preguntar por las veces que se arreglaba, porque asumía seguro que Alfred se andaba revolcando con quien quisiera. O aún más divertido, asumía que estas citas eran solo citas platónicas sin revolcones. Se imaginaba a este tipo británico, seguro él no conocía chicas en Tinder, sino que era del tipo que las abordaba en parques, bibliotecas, cafeterías y les invitaba a una taza de té y luego de muchos rodeos expresaba sus intenciones, para cuando ya estaba en la friendzone. Algo en él gritaba monogamia. La forma en que se vestía, en que hablaba, en que juzgaba silenciosamente las andadas de Alfred, en especial cuando le había explicado lo que era Grindr.

Por eso nunca esperó que al verlo vitrinear el catálogo de tipos de allí le dijera, _muéstrame como funciona_. Entonces comenzó este bizarro momento en que juntos, Alfred y este heterosexual británico monógamo discutían quien era guapo, quien no y Alfred impuso su opinión señalando a un tipo con pinta de surfista que estaba cerca y conectado en ese momento y el otro tuvo el nervio de decirle, _que esté cerca no significa que esté interesado_ , la foto del pene llegó en un momento tan preciso y causó una ofuscación tan graciosa en su compañero de trabajo que Alfred se entretuvo mirándolo por el resto de la jornada. Este tipo no solo era inteligente, organizado, responsable e irónico, era divertido.

Arthur era, en una palabra, interesante. Curioso notarlo así de pronto, Alfred decidió buscarse un ligue en Grindr, una mamada en un baño fue suficiente para volver a centrarse.

Hablaban mucho, de su vida en Inglaterra. Arthur quería quedarse en el país por una chica, lo cual le parecía muy fuerte. Alfred como mucho recorría un kilómetro para acostarse con alguien, así que como el tema de la novia no le parecía interesante, mejor hablaban de libros, películas y las diferencias del mundo heterosexual monógamo vs su promiscuo mundo gay. Arthur trataba de mostrarse como un tipo de mente abierta, no obstante, Alfred notaba, cuando nombraba Grindr o los tipos de Grindr lo hacía con el disgusto de quien habla de algo sucio. No lo culpaba, Arthur era un tipo bueno. Ese que se lleva a casa a conocer a los padres. Se imaginó a la novia como una típica esposa americana, cariñosa, bonita, conservadora, heterosexual y monógama como él.

Aunque...

A la sexta semana Alfred ya se estaba cuestionando qué tan heterosexual era su nuevo amigo. A veces lo pillaba mirándolo. Alfred sabía cuando lo miraban, los ojos verdes recorrían la línea de sus bíceps y pectorales o el contorno de sus muslos enfundados en los jeans apretados. Alfred necesitaba respuestas, pero no podía simplemente preguntarlo además ¿qué ganaba?; Arthur seguía mensajeando a la novia en el trabajo como prueba irrefutable de que sí eran cercanos. Felicidades Al, estás complicado con una persona con la que Jamás pasara nada. Hora de ir a Grindr.

Quiso ignorar el hecho de que estaba eligiendo gente más blanca, más delgada y más rubia, nada especial, en la variedad estaba el gusto. Pudo ignorarlo hasta que le tocó con un rubio muy claro de pelo revuelto y espalda pecosa. Alfred lo penetró mirando esa constelación de piel y se corrió tan fuerte que en compensación le ayudó a correrse con la boca.

Fue duro para él darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, había pensado en Arthur en ese momento. La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco. La tensión... Una vez Arthur le dijo Friki encubierto y Alfred le dijo que él no escondía nada, sino que dejaba todo a la vista y le preguntaron. _¿Estás seguro?_

¿Seguro?, pensó Alfred, porque no estaba muy seguro de nada últimamente. Joder. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos intensamente. si Arthur no fuera heterosexual monógamo con novia, Alfred habría lanzado el control del Atari para comerle la boca. Los ojos de Arthur eran tan verdes...

En las certezas está el error, dicen. Alfred quiso hacerse el interesante contestando esa estupidez y la expresión del inglés se intensificó. No dijo nada, corrió la mirada. Alfred nunca sabía en qué terreno estaba con él,pero estaba cada vez más seguro de que Arthur no era 100% heterosexual como creía serlo y se propuso comprobarlo. Lanzó su caballería pesada: camisetas ajustadas, miradas prolongadas, el tono de voz unas octavas más abajo, contacto físico accidental-intencionado y pudo ver cómo cuando estaban cerrando un día, y Alfred bailó al ritmo de República, que Arthur le lanzaba esa mirada hambrienta y el americano lo supo. Era ahora o nunca. Justamente habían quedado de ir por unas cervezas. Los astros se habían alineado.

No fue planeado lo del bar gay. Alfred simplemente caminó hacia el local al que estaba acostumbrado hasta que notó a Arthur barriendo el lugar con la mirada. Nohabía notado que toda la situación de llevarlo allí había sido una jugada poco sutil y temió espantar a su compañero. Se disculpó, pero Arthur como siempre, siendo el más maduro, dijo que no importaba y pidió unas cervezas.

¿Cómo es que nunca se le había ocurrido esto de llevar a Arthur a un bar?, el británico cuando estaba bajo el calor del alcohol era más risueño y abierto. Alfred pudo contentarse escuchando historias de borracheras universitarias, peleas de bar. Una cantidad alarmante de anécdotas en que Arthur terminaba trenzado a golpes con un desconocido ante cualquier desacuerdo. Era difícil sospecharlo, con tanta formalidad y ese lenguaje tan elaborado de niño culto.

Siendo justos, había muchas cosas de Arthur que uno no esperaba de solo verlo.

La catarsis, cuando por fin llegó, también fue inesperada. Estaban hablando de las peores experiencias sexuales que habían tenido, donde Arthur confesó que una vez llegado al departamento de una chica descubrieron, con horror, que ninguno tenía preservativo, por lo que intentaron hacer otras cosas, pero ella estaba en sus días y entonces todo había sido tan incómodo que prefirió retirarse. Esas cosas con hombres no pasan, rió Alfred como un chiquillo satisfecho que intenta regodearse de tener la ventaja. Luego vino el turno de Alfred de contar su historia, Arthur se reía de la idea - inconcebible en su mente moldeada por la norma heterosexual - de que un pene fuera bonito y de pronto se estaban besando.

'De pronto', porque una cosa es desearlo y orquestar el mejor escenario, pero otra cosa es cuando de verdad las cosas ocurren. Alfred no sabía qué hacer porque no pensaba que un beso podría hacerle hormiguear todo el cuerpo, que pudiera lograr que el corazón se le saliera por la boca de tal forma que estaba seguro de que todos escuchaban el bum bum bum y bailaban al ritmo de él.

No alcanzó a descifrar el ritmo de esa melodía. Arthur se alejó con suavidad, con el rostro dolido y con un: _No puedo, lo siento_ , se puso de pie y salió del bar. Alfred no quiso sufrir con la visión lejana de su espalda, así que volvió la atención al trago y pidió otro, más cargado, y se fue a dormir con su expectación y su soledad. El tequila lo arrulló con éxito hasta el día siguiente.

Arthur llegó tarde esa jornada, le saludó de forma seca y se puso audífonos aislándose por el resto de la jornada. A Alfred no le extrañó la situación. Lo entendía, eso de ignorarlo al otro día como si él fuera el culpable de todos los pecados era típico de los heterosexuales en negación. Muchas veces le había tocado estar con tipos así que en el momento se aferraban a él con pasión desesperada y luego lo miraban con el desprecio y horror de quien se mira al espejo y descubre el cadáver de su autoimagen.

Alfred estaba acostumbrado, pero le dolía, porque Arthur no era cualquier tipo sin nombre que conoció en un bar.

El lunes llegó y Arthur le saludó como si nada. Se fue a ordenar los libros, atendió clientes, se mensajeó con alguien - la novia insípida y fea que Alfred imaginaba pálida, delgada y mal vestida - y siguió tratando a Alfred como si su figura fuese transparente, así que no le dejó más opción que meterse a Grindr y acabar en un motel de barrio con el primer moreno que le dio la hora. Si Arthur quería seguir jugando a ser heterosexual era cosa suya. Que se joda.

 _Yo te preparo la cena... ¡Pero qué dices!... eres una malagradecida... está bien, nunca más te ofrezco nada... o mejor aún, te pones el vestido con lunares rojos y yo invito... te veo allí._

Alfred se sintió un intruso escuchando toda aquella conversación tan trivial. Quiso ir a la trastienda a refugiarse de esa farsa que era la relación de Arthur con su novia, no obstante, no pudo dejar de oír, ni el acuerdo ni el tono cariñoso, hasta embobado con que él le hablaba, ni dejar de ver cómo quedó mirando el teléfono de esa forma tan afectuosa. Desde ahí fue el turno de Alfred de ser arisco por el resto de la jornada.

Antes del cierre de ese día Alfred preguntó, sintiéndose un arrastrado. ¿Nunca vamos a hablar de lo que pasó?

 _No hay mucho de qué hablar... estaba borracho, ambos los estábamos, tu eres libre y yo tengo novia... deberíamos olvidarlo ¿es lo mejor, no?_

Es lo más fácil, contestó el americano con rencor y puso el candado al portón sin querer mirar como el británico se iba a su refugio de calidez y conformidad.

Así que la idea es que cada uno siga con su vida. Él también podía seguir ese juego. Llamó a un viejo conocido con el que quedaba cuando no quería perder tiempo en Grindr y necesitaba un polvo seguro. Pedro llegó a buscarlo al cierre del día siguiente vistiendo una casaca de cuero ajustada y saludando con un 'Hola, cabrón', en ese dialecto chilango tan musical y atrevido. Alfred le cerró el ojo y Pedro esperó mirando los dvds mientras con Arthur cerraban la caja. El inglés levantaba una mirada desconfiada hacia el latino, con las cejas increíblemente fruncidas. ¿Cómo se siente, ah?, quiso preguntar Alfred con un tono insolente, pero mantuvo un gesto casual y solo le habló de cuentas, luego cerraron el local y caminaron en direcciones opuestas. Arthur solo hacia su paraíso doméstico y Alfred con la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Pedro, camino a Sodoma.

Él sabía que muchas veces llenaba sus abismos y respondía sus problemas buscando el placer efímero. No lo veía como algo negativo. La gente normalmente condenaba el placer sin romanticismo, como si la falta de amor y sentimientos profundos convirtieran un orgasmo en algo sucio, pero no tenía que serlo. Compartir el placer con otra persona aunque fuese anónima, aunque solo unos minutos, hacía que por ese instante compartieran algo. Se ayudaban a sentirse bien mutuamente, se respetaban como adultos, se tenían en cuenta las necesidades y límites del otro y eso en sí era noble. Alfred era hedonista y promiscuo, pero no se consideraba un amante desconsiderado, se involucraba en el disfrute de sus amantes como en el suyo propio y esos pequeños momentos servían para aliviar no solo la presión en sus pantalones sino además le salvaban de perderse en el laberinto de su soledad.

Normalmente eso funcionaba. Orgasmo explotado y problemas olvidados.

Sin embargo... algo acerca de Arthur hacía que su cabeza siguiera dando vueltas alrededor de él. Sin importar con qué intentase regalarse.

Tal vez era la cotidianeidad de verse todos los días, la travesura y el ego de saber que estaba haciendo que un "hétero" se revolucionara por él; tal vez la sensación de villanía de saberse un rompe hogares. La imaginaba a ella pálida, sosa, simplona y en contraste él, apolíneo, atrevido y a Arthur corriendo desde su zona de confort hacia él... Quizás qué era, pero un polvo con un desconocido o con la bestia sensual que era Pedro no cambiaban su situación. Seguía pensando en Arthur, seguía queriendo besarlo y francamente no sabía si acostándose con él - una acción que entonces parecía improbable - mataría las ganas.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur lucía furioso. Ceño fruncido al máximo, boca apretada, un moretón en los ojos y los nudillos pelados. ¿Cómo se hizo esos rasguños?, Alfred quiso preguntarle, casualmente, tal vez ayudarlo. Yo te sostengo eso, no hagas fuerza, yo levanto esa caja, mira mis músculos mientras lo hago, ¿sigues jugando a ser heterosexual? Hubiese sido bueno saber eso de una maldita vez, pero Arthur estaba aún más frío que los otros días; ahora ni lo miraba y tuvo que aguantar más de ocho horas de jornada en ese clima de mierda y la mente de Alfred gritaba: No puedo más, no puedo más, mírame, dime un insulto inglés con ese acento ridículo que tienes. Bollocks, blimey, bloody git, sodding, shagging... lo que sea. Pero incluso mientras cerraban caja Arthur seguía sin mirarlo, cuando estaban acomodando la cortina metálica por dentro, no lo aguantó más.

Artie... _No me llames así_. Vamos, no te hecho nada. Risa con sorna, ceño fruncido. _Nada, solo me llevaste a un bar gay, me emborrachaste, me diste un beso_... Lo haces sonar como que he abusado de ti, no te obligué a nada... _Y luego me restregaste a ese tipo en la cara, para ti es fácil, te da igual que tengamos que vernos todos los días, yo, los tipos de Grindr, los clientes, todos te damos igual_... Tenía que callarlo, no eres igual, quiso decirle, no Artie, no eres igual, eres distinto, pienso en ti, me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu pelo espigado, tu nariz respingada, la forma en que está pelada y roja por el sol, tus pecas, tienes tantas pecas... son adorables, las quiero ver todas, me he vuelto un cursi por ti, Artie... quiso decirle eso, pero hubiera sido confuso, demasiado. Así que le agarró ambos costados de la cara y le dio un beso de aquellos que tenía reservado para sus citas, fuerte, duro, intenso, pero más que eso. Habían rasgos de desesperación y necesidad que nunca estaban presentes en los besos con esos anónimos insignificantes de Grindr. Arthur suspiró en el beso, como si hubiera contenido el aliento desde hacía tres días, que fue la última vez que se habían besado.

Se quedaron con las frentes juntas. Arthur parecía una bestia sedada. ¿Ves como sí te gusto?, Arthur movió la cabeza suavemente, como negándolo. Te gusto, siguió Alfred. Y quiso agregar: deja a tu novia... quédate conmigo, no sé ser monógamo, pero enséñame, puedo jugar bajo tus reglas.

Tal vez lo pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta porque Arthur suspiró, _esto no puede ser... no entiendes, yo la amo, de verdad la amo, me gusta, aún me vuelve loco_.

Entonces qué te pasa conmigo.

 _No sé_ , pobre animalillo asustado, cómo temblaba, Alfred quiso abrazarlo con una ternura recién inventada.

 _No lo entiendo..._


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Sobre las preguntas serias y honestas que uno debe hacerse de repente**

La primera vez había sido fácil culpar a la borrachera de su momento de debilidad, de la misma forma en que antes culpaba al alcohol de sus erupciones violentas en los bares.

Tal vez, como el alcohol, Alfred era una sustancia enajenante que le hacía trenzarse a golpes y luego darse besos con un hombre sin necesitar de nada más. Tal vez era tiempo de asumir que ni el alcohol ni Alfred tenían la culpa, sino que simplemente él tenía una naturaleza violenta y no muy heterosexual. Lo primero, claro, era bastante más fácil de admitir que lo segundo; y es que este mundo estaba plagado de etiquetas excluyentes que lo obligaban a aceptar que, si miraba con deseo a Alfred y disfrutó esos besos, entonces toda su vida como heterosexual había sido una farsa.

Arthur estuvo aterrado con la idea, pero la enfrentó con la resignación de un condenado a muerte, dispuesto a perderse a sí mismo ante la revelación. No obstante, su verdad no era tan llana. Besar a Alfred no le hacía querer besar a todos los hombres. Para probarse, Arthur estuvo mirando tipos en la calle e incluso porno - desde su una pestaña oculta y luego prendió fuego al historial de todos modos- y no era lo erección como respuesta física al estímulo visual estaba, pero no esa aceleración emocional enajenante que sólo ocurrían tras unos momentos de exposición a la mirada azul de su compañero de trabajo.

Desear a Alfred no le hacía dejar de desear mujeres: seguía estando atraído hacia las chicas de tetas grandes y, más importante, sentir lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Alfred no disminuía su amor por Amelia, pero sí aumentaba la culpa. Se supone que el amor por una persona debería bloquearlo para desear o comenzar enamoramientos tontos hacia otra. Aparentemente no era así.

Luego de los dos días de dolorosa culpa inicial, Arthur pudo volver a centrarse pensando en que estaba actuando como un imbécil. Él vivía con la mujer que quería y eso no había cambiado; Amelia no merecía su distancia ni sus silencios. Volvió a abrazarse de ella mientras dormía, a despertarla con besos y mimarla con expertas caricias y parecía que ambos descansaron aliviados luego de eso. Salieron a cenar un día después del trabajo. Comieron una trilogía de pastas con un vino tinto y, con las mejillas coloradas y el vino cosquilleándoles las entrañas, caminaron abrazados hasta llegar a un parque donde una banda tocaba unas tonadas rápidas, personas practicaban jazz steps y ella intentó enseñarle unos pasos de balboa. Los pies se enredaron entre los rápidos beats y casi se fueron de bruces por culpa de su torpeza, pero daba igual porque ella lucía tan bella girando con su vaporoso vestido blanco de lunares rojos. En ese momento él tuvo que besarla estrechamente delante de todos, porque en ese momento la amaba más que nadie y estuvo seguro de que hubiera vuelto a atravesar el Atlántico y los siete mares solo por poder despertar junto a ella un día más.

La solución tradicional para un problema así era dejar la lujuria por el tercero en discordia, mantener la distancia, hablar estrictamente de trabajo, refugiarse en sus libros y mandarse mensajes con Amelia para tener su mente llena de ella todo el día, recordándose la verdadera razón por la que estaba en Estados Unidos.

Por supuesto debió contar con que Alfred no dejaría ir el asunto tan fácilmente.

 _¿Nunca vamos a hablar de lo que pasó?_

Arthur quiso ser diplomático. No hay mucho de qué hablar, se sorprendió de lo frío que sonó y reformuló, estaba borracho, ambos los estábamos, tu eres libre y yo tengo novia - sin darse cuenta sonaba cada vez peor así que concluyó simplemente - ...deberíamos olvidarlo ¿es lo mejor, no?

 _Es lo más fácil._ ¿En serio parecía fácil?, no lo era. Evitar mirar los ojos azules de Alfred, intentar que su voz no entrara por los oídos bailando sinuosamente, no era fácil, pero era lo correcto. Arthur no contestó y siguió en su tarea pensando que todos estaba claro, terminado, debía ir a otra entrevista al otro día y si tenía suerte podría salir de ese trabajo en la tienda y sería libre de toda tentación.

Por supuesto, ello le daba a Alfred el mismo derecho a dar vuelta la página y lo hizo inmediatamente, restregándoselo en la cara. Un tipo moreno, más bajo que ambos, pero de complexión atlética, entró con el desplante de quien se siente un local en el terreno. Alfred lo saludó con coquetería y luego el tipo esperó mirando los dvds, lanzando miradas conocedoras al americano y Arthur detrás del mostrador esperaba que no se notara demasiado que quería matar a ese galán mexicano.

Desde entones todo fue cuesta abajo. Se metió a un bar punk a coger pelea, llegó magullado, Amelia escandalizada limpió sus heridas y Arthur debió mentirle diciendo que lo habían asaltado porque eso era más normal y saludable que simplemente admitir que había ido a coger pelea por celos de que su capricho gay e imposible se estuviera follando a otro tipo. Esa idea más el saber que le estaba mintiendo a su novia lo tuvieron al borde de agarrar a su compañero de trabajo a golpes, y lo hubiese hecho, si no fuera por sus ojos lastimeros, su tono de súplica, o la honestidad con que le dijo: _deja a tu novia... quédate conmigo, no sé ser monógamo, pero enséñame, puedo jugar bajo tus reglas_.

Esto no puede ser... no entiendes, yo la amo, de verdad la amo, me gusta, aún me vuelve loco. Y no mintió; realmente así eran las cosas.

 _¿Entonces qué te pasa conmigo?_

Alfred merecía saberlo, era solo que él mismo no lo tenía claro, fue lo más sincero que pudo.

La primera vez había sido fácil culpar a la borrachera de su momento de debilidad, pero la segunda simplemente fue una explosión sentimental y no era del tipo de cosas que se le ocultaba a la persona que quería.

Fue en la cena de esa misma noche, llena de silencios y miradas culposas que Arthur finalmente se decidió. Necesito decirte algo. Ella le miró con ternura, tomó su mano y...

 _Sé que has estado complicado estos días y quiero que sepas que si decides quedarte en ese trabajo o no puedes seguir acá, yo lo voy a entender..._

Besé a un chico. Soltó él de pronto, ella estuvo leyendo mal sus silencios y distancias y él no podía seguir permitiéndolo. Ella lucía como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

 _No entiendo._ Parecía confundida, su expresión era la perfecta cara de confusión de quien lee a Nietzsche o Heggel por primera vez, mas Amelia no era tonta. No estaba confundida. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente como esa vez que intentó mantener la compostura en el aeropuerto en Inglaterra cuando se despidieron y luego había explotado en llanto de todos modos.

La primera vez estaba ebrio, pero la segunda vez estaba sobrio y muy enfadado y él lo hizo para calmarme...

 _Fue dos veces..._ , interrumpió Amelia lentamente, como quien recita una sentencia terrible, _y él lo inició la segunda, ¿el primero fuiste tú?_

No, fue él también; de alguna forma ella parecía aliviada, aunque el color había abandonado sus mejillas y sus cejas estaban juntándose. Arthur entendió solo mirándola que la Amelia que él conocía en la intimidad, la dulce Milly, se había ido a esconder tras la fachada poderosa de Amelia Jhonson, la psicóloga titulada con honores que miraba el comportamiento humano como quien observa una placa de petri. Arthur sabía que cuando la fachada de profesional objetiva salía a discutir con él, era porque Milly temblaba de miedo.

 _Debiste decir que un chico te besó dos veces y no que tú lo besaste_. Es que sí lo besé, no importa quién lo haya iniciado, lo respondí... quise responder. Arthur se sintió un imbécil diciéndolo porque Amelia tenía una lágrima solitaria corriendo por su mejilla y esa nunca fue la idea; Arthur no fue a Estados Unidos a vivir con ella para hacerla llorar. Pero dado sus errores no había de otra, solo le quedaba ser lo suficientemente hombre como para asumir su verdad en voz alta y aceptar las consecuencias.

 _¿Te gusta ese chico?_ , Arthur no fue capaz de responderle. La respuesta era muy compleja: sí, pero te amo. Sí, pero eso no afecta lo que siento por ti. Nunca pronunció nada de ello. _Dime quién es_ , ¿Para qué?, _Ha pasado dos veces, te gusta, no es alguien que veas poco_. Es mi compañero de trabajo... L _o ves todos los días entonces_ , eso fue una observación fría, como quien dice, seguirás engañándome, seguirás tras él.

Ya hemos hablado, le dije que te tengo a ti, que vamos a mantener la distancia. Ella achicó los ojos, incrédula, como si supiera otras verdades de la vida y del amor que le dijeran que lo que su novio planteaba no era factible. Entiendo sí no quieres nada conmigo, Arthur lo dijo como un condenado a muerte. Ella intentó mantener el aplomo, la voz de terapeuta, todo mientras los ojos aguados la traicionaban y el mentón le temblaba ligeramente.. _No es eso, es que no sé si pueda estar bien con esta información ahora mismo_. Me puedo ir y darte tiempo si quieres. Ella asintió, ya lloraba de ambos ojos, pero sin sollozos. Arthur se levantó, tomó su plato y lo lavó rápidamente, buscó una mochila y antes de salir quiso tocar su cabello. Una vez. Sólo para saber que ella seguía allí, aunque no fuera capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Tendré el teléfono encendido, murmuró Arthur antes de salir. En la calle buscó un Bed and Breakfast desde una aplicación y en unos minutos ya tuvo un lugar donde quedarse. Se dejó caer sobre esa cama ajena derrotado, sin ser capaz de descifrar qué le depararía el futuro.

0+0+0+0+0

Arthur volvió silencioso, como el día anterior, seguro espantado con lo que había sucedido. Alfred le siguió con la mirada insistentemente hasta que obtuvo una respuesta. _Pasó algo, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora, podríamos sólo no..._ . Realmente se veía conflictuado, así que Alfred decidió olvidar todo asunto. Por el momento. Ese fue un día flojo en que Arthur se encerró entre los libreros a sacudir el polvo con un viejo plumero y Alfred jugó unas partidas con la excusa de revisar si todos los cartuchos de super nintendo estaban funcionando.

A Alfred no se le escapó que ese día Arthur no tuvo ni llamadas ni mensajes. Seguro la novia tenía también un trabajo aparte de ser cursi con el novio.

Al día siguiente Alfred se entretuvo hasta las 12 leyendo las fotocopias de sus cursos nocturnos. Le gustaba el horario de apertura, pese a que le cortaba el sueño, porque le permitía aprovechar esa hora floja estudiando. Luego, cuando llegaba Arthur, justamente los clientes comenzaban a llegar pero él había ganado tres horas de trabajo académico y jugar al vendedor de a dos no era tan difícil.

Ese día, no bien Arthur hizo la entrada, Joe llamó para decir que un tipo le estaba ofreciendo un librero lleno y necesitaba que Arthur fuera a evaluar si valía la pena. Alfred se quedó solo y prefirió pasar el rato jugando Dig Dug en el Atari mientras comía unas papas fritas.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y una mujer hizo la entrada al local. Alfred siguió pendiente de la partida hasta completar la etapa, y cuando miró hacia la tienda, finalmente, reparó en la clienta. Usaba un ancho vestido estilo Hepburn, color rojo, tacones, un peinado de dorada melena ondulada, anteojos puntiagudos. Era una obra de arte viva caminando y Alfred debió notar que tenía la boca abierta para luego apartar su mirada impertinente de ella.

Era difícil lograrlo. Esta versión millenial de Marilyn Monroe levitaba con gracia en las estanterías de DVD's y Alfred sabía que debía ir a atenderla, pero le estaba costando trabajo levantarse. Siquiera fuera una imitación moderna de James Dean, sería comprensible, pero era sólo una chica. El vendedor finalmente se puso de pie y ella le dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Buscas algo en especial?

 _Buenas tardes_ , saludó ella, garbosa. Alfred había olvidado saludar. _Estoy buscando una película sobre un tipo que engaña a su mujer con una rubia y luego ella se mete a la casa a matarlos a ambos_. Alfred se sonrió. Era una descripción un tanto cruda, pero creía saber a qué se refería. Lo que buscas es esto, le alcanzó la caja, donde una dramática foto en blanco y negro de Glen Close y Michael Douglas era cortada por una franja roja. Atracción fatal. _Wow, impresionante, sabes lo que vendes_. Me gustan las películas, respondió Alfred simplemente, siguiendo con la mirada el andar de la rubia por el pasillo con el DVD en la mano. _También busco un disco de Tony Bennet_. Alfred caminó hacia la sección llamándola, estás de suerte porque tenemos muchos, en especial los clásicos de los cincuenta y sesenta. Ella tomó una carátula de un vinilo con su mano manicurada y Alfred la asistió en reproducirlo en el toca discos. Blue Velvet invadió la tienda desde la bocinilla y ella se recargó sobre el mueble a oirlo. Alfred no se atrevió a interrumpir su momento, y entonces la clienta anunció. _Me lo llevo_.

Juntos caminaron hacia el mesón donde estaba la caja registradora. Era una de esas antiguas metálicas, llenas de botones y que hacían ding cuando se habría la caja del dinero. Alfred sentía que se había equivocado de época, atendiendo a esta chica que compraba este disco viejo y usando esa antigüedad de maquinaria. Al levantar la vista para pasarle el cambio, reparó que ella lo estaba mirando, examinándolo detenidamente.

Probablemente lo has oído bastante, pero creo que eres la chica más bonita que he visto en vivo. ¡De donde diablos había salido eso!, ella parecía igual de sorprendida que él, pero se repuso rápidamente. _Eres muy gentil, ¿siempre abordas gente en horario de trabajo?_ , Alfred se avergonzó y rápidamente repuso. Disculpa, fue un momento de sinceridad, no lo pensé mucho, acá está tu compra, gracias por venir...

 _¿Te irías a tomar un café conmigo?_ , Alfred la miró horrorizado. De verdad, sería un honor, pero no puedo, o sea no lo pensé mucho... _Está bien, lo entiendo_. Alfred sudaba, se imaginó que era lo mismo que cuando los chicos afeminados se encuentran con divas como Madonna. Alfred estaba en frente de una abeja reina, eso lo tenía tartamudeando y con las manos temblorosas. Menos mal que Arthur no estaba para verlo y burlarse de él. Ahora le estaba hablando, pero él no había oído nada... ¿Disculpa, qué decías?, _¿Tu nombre?_ Alfred. _Un gusto, Alfred, yo soy Amelia Jhonson._ Ella estiró su mano, la forma en que dijo su nombre y apellido, en que estrechaba su mano con seguridad eran muy formales, como un superior se presenta a sus subordinados. Le recordaba otra presentación similar de hacía unos meses.

 _...la novia de Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred retiró la mano que estaban estrechándose como quien la saca de una olla hirviendo. Desde su sitio, a través de los cristales de la vitrina, pudo ver cómo la cabeza despeinada del inglés de la discordia se aproximaba a la puerta. La novia, Amelia, con aplomo se volteó a mirar a quien ingresaba por la puerta y apretó los labios en un gesto doliente.

 _Love, qué diablos..._

 _Hablamos en la noche,_ dijo ella cortante, lanzando una última mirada despectiva a Alfred antes de salir. Arthur caminó tras ella y desde el mostrador, cubiertos por el cristal y los objetos que se promocionaban en el escaparate, se podía ver como discutían, Arthur claramente sometiéndose a la voluntad. Pecador, penitente. Arthur volvió a la tienda sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

Eso fue una jugada directa.

 _Ella es directa, en general, en todo_. Lo dijo con un tono lastimero y orgulloso. Alfred solo la enfrentó unos minutos y comprendía las razones para sentirse orgulloso de una mujer tan imponente. Le contaste sobre mí. Arthur asintió, y le dijiste lo que había pasado. _No puedo mentirle, vivo con ella, ¿cómo la miro a los ojos antes de dormir si no le digo?_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? Alfred se lo veía venir, pero igual le dolió oírlo. _Pedirle perdón, arrastrarme unos días y seguir con ella_. ¿Alguna vez te planteaste otra opción?

 _No_.

¿Nunca has pensado que yo también siento algo?, Arthur lo miró incrédulo, como si la posibilidad de que Alfred tuviese sentimientos involucrados fuese absurda. _Si es así lo siento de verdad... no fue mi intención_. Alfred lo entendía, él tampoco tuvo la intención de meterse en medio de una pareja feliz. Era más fácil odiar a Amelia sin haberla visto, tenerla como una chica simplona, fea, incluso pusilánime, que retenía a Arthur y verse a él mismo como un el mejor partido, la catarsis y salvación. En ese momento se sentía como una rata,

Lo entiendo.

Luego de eso Arthur llegó al trabajo más distante, pero no como la otra vez en que le miraba con rencor y le ladraba por todo, si no que ahora tenía una cordialidad descubría a Alfred mirándolo le respondía con una mirada lastimera y Alfred no quería su lástima, pero tampoco quería pelear, ni salir con gente extraña, ni hacerse ilusiones en vano ni intentar la tontería de ver si podía enfocar esos sentimientos hacia otra persona.

Igual intentó seguir su vida como antes. Seleccionó algo en Grindr, tomó una pastilla para poder estar más adormecido, solo hubo sexo oral en el baño y un baile frenético en esas discotecas donde todo el mundo está sin camiseta y todos se manosean gratuitamente. En algún momento le dio hambre y se dirigió a una pizzería de por ahí cerca, una mediana para él solo parecía excesivo, pero nunca había tenido mucho respeto por su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era solo una cosa que las personas disfrutaban un momento hasta que ya no habían trucos nuevos y entonces lo botaban. Alfred lo entendía, él también hacía eso con la gente. Más veces incluso de las que se la hacían a él, de última a él no importaba que nadie lo volviera a llamar, incluso lo prefería. Seguro era el karma pegándole una bofetada.

Como el Karma era una perra, en ese momento, camino al baño, pasó un vaporoso vestido azul que le llamó la atención furiosamente. Era ella. Altiva, hermosa y superior porque, por supuesto, no importa lo ridículamente grande que es la superficie de la conservadora Jacksonville, las mejores pizzas italianas de la ciudad provocan encuentros desafortunados como estos. Alfred, nuevamente, se quedó pegado mirándola y ella de ida no puso atención en él, pero al volver Alfred no toleró su indiferencia. Ella era un azote. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto, quitarle todo y luego ignorarle. Aparte, ella también era una bruja, porque tal vez él había besado a su novio, pero ella había actuado como una perra manipuladora yendo a su local y generando ese absurdo coqueteo. Eso es sicopático. Para más inri luego lo venía a torturar incluso en su refugio de comida grasosa.

Supongo que estarás contenta de haber ganado. Soltó sin pensarlo, la pastilla dándole valor y mucha estupidez. Ella lo miró hacia abajo, cabreada, como cuando un bicho se mete a la casa y arruina la fiesta. Se lo merecía por intrigadora y psicópata. El numerito de ir a enfrentarlo al trabajo es digno de una _soap opera_ (1). _¿Qué haces acá?_. Estoy comiendo. _Muy saludable, veo..._ Se burló ella. Y con qué derecho. Él no tiene novio. Puede consolarse con pizzas barbecue todo lo que quiera. ¿Andas sola?, _¿Acaso pretendes abordarme de nuevo como para completar el pack completo?_ Mujer insoportable, pensó pero luego explicó simplemente: Soy gay. _Ah claro..._ anunció ella como quien escucha un berrinche de un niño de cinco años. _No me gustan las mujeres,_ afirmó seguro. Nunca le habían gustado al menos. Son muy sentimentales y no tienen las partes que a él le gustan.

Amelia era muy bonita, de todos modos. Además de aterradora.

¿Por qué fuiste al local?

 _Porque quería saber de qué estaba hecho el rompehogares que me quiso levantar a Arthur._

Alfred estaba desesperándose. No sabía si insultarla o...

 _¿Qué está pasando acá?_ , Arthur acudió alarmado. Estaban haciendo una escena. La gente los estaba viendo.

 _Nada, este rompehogares me está buscando pelea._ Respondió ella, con tono de provocarlos a ambos.

!¿Mujer ya te pedí perdón, qué más quieres?!

 _Sería bueno que construyeses una máquina del tiempo y deshicieras lo que hiciste. Pero cómo no puedes..._ Su tono era incluso infantil, berrinchudo.

 _¡Por Dios Amelia, la culpa no es solo suya!,_ Arthur, como siempre, salvaje e impredecible, azotó con la verdad. Ella se resintió, un sobresalto, un leve movimiento para alejarse de ellos. Alfred sintió un poco de pena por ella y su paraíso de domesticidad y monogamia perdido.

Arthur la tomó de la mano, la acercó a una de las sillas vacías de la solitaria mesa donde el americano se había refugiado y decretó: Creo que tengo que hablar con ustedes dos.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Las Soap opera son las tevenoverlas gringas, bien románticas y patéticas como las latinas.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. **Sobre el consenso y la civilidad**

Arthur agradeció que Joe llegara ese día a pedirle que fuera a evaluar un librero lleno que le estaba ofreciendo un tipo. Eso le ayudó a distraerse del hecho de que estaba viviendo en un B&B mientras su relación con Amelia pendía de un hilo. Estuvo horas ocupándose con libros de ciencias obsoletas, literatura clásica y unos volúmenes de periódicos antiguos empastados que bien podrían servir como fuentes históricas. Luego de jugar al desinteresado por unos minutos, pudo conseguir todo a un buen precio y volver al local con la promesa de un bono extra por su trabajo.

Al cruzar la puerta del negocio, el sonido de la campanilla sorprendió a las dos únicas personas dentro. Alfred lucía como un niño golpeado y Amelia miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada incrédula de Arthur. Ella salió rápidamente con un seco: _Hablamos en la noche_. Pero Arthur quería respuestas inmediatas. ¿A qué has venido, Millie?. _¡No me llames así!..._ Tal vez era demasiado pronto para intentar ser cariñoso.

 _Necesitaba conocerlo_.¿Para qué? ¿ _Acaso no tengo derecho a conocer el tipo que volvió gay a mi novio?_... ¡No me he vuelto gay, por el amor de...!,

Ella intentó aclarar su punto, pero aún así era imposible comprenderla. Al menos le había dado la oportunidad de hablarlo. No quería perderla, estaba dispuesto a todo. Se despidieron y dentro del local Alfred seguía agitado y asustado. Arthur hubiese querido poder consolarlos a ambos, pero si se acercaba a tranquilizarlo se podía interpretar como que estaba eligiendo "su bando". Al principio solo comentaron lo directa que ella había sido al ir al local a enfrentarlo, pero luego vino el: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Y Arthur se extrañó, pensó que la respuesta era obvia. Él debía proteger el vínculo que lo había hecho viajar desde tan lejos y por el que estuvo luchando por meses en el pasado. Alfred debía seguir siendo libre, con sus aplicaciones, sus camisetas ajustadas y sus coqueteos fáciles.

Pedirle perdón, arrastrarme unos días y seguir con ella. Era lo más racional, Alfred chasqueó la lengua, negando levemente con la cabeza.

 _¿Alguna vez te planteaste otra opción?_

No. El monosílabo tuvo el poder de una bala que derribó la sonrisa de su compañero. Seguro era la decepción de ser derrotado por una chica. No podía ser nada más profundo...

 _¿Nunca has pensado que yo también siento algo?._ Arthur entonces decidió evaluarlo cuidadosamente buscando alguna señal de que estuviese mintiendo, no había ninguna, solo un gesto lastimero, algo avergonzado, como si después de tantas aventuras, tanta libertad y risas livianas la idea de tener emociones profundas se hubiese transformado en algo sucio e improbable. Arthur se sintió culpable, como si lo hubiese contagiado de un mal terrible. Pobre chiquillo asustado.

Si es así lo siento de verdad... no fue mi intención

 _Lo entiendo._ La quietud de su voz dio fe de alguien acostumbrado a los desencantos y la soledad. Arthur incluso se sintió ofendido por esa pasividad. Casi hubiera deseado una protesta más activa. Una demostración más apasionada de esos hipotéticos sentimientos.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Si bien la pose de amazona en pie de guerra la mantuvo digna hasta llegar a la estación; una vez dentro, Amelia debió buscar una banca para sentarse y llorar.

Ese ejercicio de soportar, esconder y luego aflojar le estaba resultando agotador, llevaba dos días en eso y pensaba que no sabía cómo lo hacían esos pacientes que reprimían duelos y rabias por años para luego somatizarlas en ataques de pánico o explosiones de ira repentinas. Eran demasiadas traiciones en una. No era solo que Arthur hubiese besado a otra persona, o que de pronto descubriese que le gustaban los hombres; estaba el hecho de que al parecer le gustaba, más allá de del beso y por eso ella había decidido dejar de torturarse e ir.

Le hubiese encantado encontrarse a un estereotipo afeminado, andrógino y delgado que ella hubiese podido amedrentar con su figura y sus tacones. En lugar de eso, un especimen musculoso, bronceado, con un cabello y cutis perfecto la habían mirado desde el mostrador. Era el pecado en persona, hasta Cristo habría caído con eso.

No era nada femenino, entonces sí que le costaba comprender a Arthur. O tal vez al revés, se ponía en el lugar de él, ¿significaba que Arthur tenía una mentalidad femenina? ¿Qué deseaba tipos fornidos que le sometieran?

Eso es heternomativo, Amelia, las relaciones no tienen que funcionar así.

Se sintió ridícula con ese traje de diva. Había - de forma más o menos consciente - elegido ese atuendo para competir con ese modelo de chico afeminado y demostrarle que ella también podía jugar en ese mundo y engatuzar a Arthur, pero en ese contexto no sabía cómo competir, ¿Cómo competir con algo tan diferente?

Él vino a preguntarle qué quería, se le veía titubeante, así que ella sacó esa fachada profesional y asertiva para dirigirse a él, lanzándole indirectas que él no supo captar o ante las cuales se hizo el tonto. El tipo sonreía y la atendió con amabilidad y Amelia pensaba que si esto fuera una competencia entre primates sin razonamiento, ya se hubieran agarrado a golpes o se hubieran lanzado sus heces. La imagen mental fue grotesca y graciosa. Se sonrió y él la quedó mirando con un gesto que ella supo reconocer.

La estaba mirando.

Entonces era como Arthur, un tipo de naturaleza doble. Él no sabía quien era ella, así que ella lo invitó a un café y se dio el gusto de verlo ofuscado e indefenso intentando decirle que no ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Tenía novio o novia también? ¿O acaso sentía que le debía fidelidad a Arthur? Sería irónico que respetase eso y que, sin embargo, no le interesase la fidelidad de Arthur hacia ella.

Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Arthur nunca hubiese hablado de ella. Bueno, había que remediar eso. Muchas gracias por su atención, señor...

¿Ah?, estaba distraído ye sería hasta un poco adorable si no sintiera ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes.

¿Tu nombre? _,_ preguntó directamente ella y obtuvo un, _Alfred_. Esto confirmaba que Arthur no le había mentido y que estaba hablando con el tipo correcto, así que le dio un apretón de manos asertivo, porque en el mundo animal la dominancia se marcaba haciéndose grande en el espacio y mostrando la fuerza física. Un gusto, Alfred, yo soy Amelia Jhonson..., el chiquillo la miró sin ningún sentido asociado, sin intención. No sabía su nombre.

...la novia de Arthur Kirkland, entonces pudo sentir como la mano de su contendor huía, vio sus ojos asustados y escuchó como Arthur entraba y le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí. Amelia, sin querer hacer una escena ridícula, salió intentando ignorarlo con un simple, Hablamos luego, pero Arthur por supuesto tuvo que seguirla. Dando una mirada de soslayo a la vitrina pudo ver como la mirada azul de Alfred la seguía entre medio de discos, libros y otros objetos que interrumpían el campo visual a través de la vidriera.

 _¿A qué has venido, Millie?_

¡No me llames así!... El apelativo cariñoso se sentía fuera de lugar y hasta criminal. Necesitaba conocerlo.

 _¡¿Para qué?!_ , el tono sorprendido de Arthur la hacía sentir como una demente.

¿Acaso no tengo derecho a conocer el tipo que volvió gay a mi novio?... sonó tan despechada que se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que lo dijo.

 _¡No me he vuelto gay, por el amor de...!,_

Ven a casa esta noche... no sé si quiero que vuelvas, solo sé que necesitamos hablar y... quería intentar entenderlo... él es muy atractivo, te entiendo un poco, aunque... es un hombre muy masculino... no esperaba nada de eso...

 _¿Y qué esperabas?_

No sé, estoy muy lastimada, no me hagas decir nada ahora porque sería algo terriblemente ofensivo..., Arthur miraba hacia arriba recolectando paciencia, ¿podemos hablar en la noche?

 _¿En tu casa?_

Dolía. Ese TU casa, implicando que Arthur nunca la había sentido suya, de ellos. Se fue cortante y fría, más por vergüenza de haber sido descubierta en medio de un berrinche pasional que por rabia y dignidad. Por un minuto contempló pasar a una heladería a comprar un galón de helado y echarse en el sillón a lamentarse, pero eso es algo que una estudiante de postgrado no puede permitirse, aparte no le ayudaría en nada.

¿Cómo podría ayudarle sentarse a ganar peso cuando un adonis gay estaba al acecho de su novio?

Seguro Alfred era de esos que se levantaba en la mañana fabuloso, cualquier pantalón enmarcaba bien su trasero y sus piernas y con solo pasar la mano por el cabello húmedo quedaba peinado como modelo de revista. Era injusto. Ella debía contar cada caloría de cada bocado que consumida para no hincharse. Recordó que en colegio siempre usaba ropa ancha y andaba cabizbaja sintiéndose fea, entonces pasaba mucha hambre teniendo que tirar su almuerzo a la basura, llenándose con agua; sufría jaquecas y de noche tenía sueños en que se podía arrancar la barriga con las manos como si fuera plasticina y despertaba con las marcas de sus rasguños.

Ya no se sentía tan vulnerable y perdida como entonces, pero la inseguridad estaba allí crepitando más aún sabiendo que no tenía cómo competir.

 _Aún te amo._ Le aseguró Arthur, titubeando con sus dedos. _¿y tú?_

Sí, también, pero ¿qué quieres?, es como que me digas que tuviste una amante y que vas a seguir viéndola todos los días.

 _No es mi amante... aunque entiendo la idea... podría renunciar._

Era tentador. Cualquier mujer en su posición le habría exigido a Arthur que renuncie y se quede en casa de mantenido para probar su compromiso. No obstante, ella había leído acerca de manipulación emocional y relaciones tóxicas y sabía que eso los podía llevar a un mal final.

Necesitas el trabajo, así que si vas a renunciar, hazlo porque quieres, no porque te sientes presionado por mi o para huir de él.

 _Como dices, necesito el trabajo, con esto podría intentar aplicar a la visa, desempleado ni pensarlo..._

¿Aún quieres la visa?

 _Aún quiero estar contigo_ , afirmó él, _te lo he dicho._

Vuelve a casa entonces, afirmó Amelia decidida. Arthur la observaba extrañado.

 _¿Estás segura?, ¿no dijiste que estabas dolida?_

Lo estoy, pero tu estás acá por mi y yo quiero estar contigo, así que supongo que tendremos que arreglarlo y contigo viviendo en un motel no lo haremos más rápido así que...

 _Seré mejor._

Solo se tú mismo. Arthur sonrió. Tal vez sonaba patético, pero era necesario aclarar que ella no esperaba que se volviera arrastrado y complaciente para ganarse su perdón; la confianza se ganaba con el tiempo y por sobre todo, con sinceridad.

Desde que Arthur volvió, las cosas entre ellos volvieron a estar bien, veían televisión, salían a pasear y comer juntos, el calor veraniego amenizaba sus citas nocturnas y Arthur se mostraba como siempre, caballero, irónico, malhumorado y adorable dentro de su mal genio. Intentaron aprender a bailar Balboa juntos en un taller público en el parque, Arthur era algo torpe, pero el contacto físico y la respiración de él tan cerca de su oído habían sido todo lo que ella necesitaba para saber que no había tropiezo capaz de hacer que ella dejara de quererle, así que ese domingo luego de llegar con los pies cansados de tanto intentar bailar, volvieron a dormir juntos y comenzó esta especie de tercera luna de miel.

Con Arthur siempre habían momentos de reencanto en que parecían enamorarse una y otra vez.

En una de sus noches de citas en que decidieron ir a lo de Marco a comer pizza, fue que escuchó el comentario mordaz que arruinó su burbuja de recuperada domesticidad.

 _Supongo que estarás contenta de haber ganado._ Desde la mesa del rincón más cercano a los baños, la tentación de Arthur le miraba en una camiseta apretada y con una pizza familiar a la que parecía haber dado bajo él solo.

¿Qué haces acá?. Preguntó ella intentando sonar despectiva y nada nerviosa.

 _Estoy comiendo._

Muy saludable, veo... Contestó ella con sorna, quería alejarse de él lo antes posible antes de que Arthur los viera.

 _¿Andas sola?,_ preguntó él y las ganas de largarse sucumbieron ante la idea mucho más tentadora de buscarle pleito a razón de nada.

¿Acaso pretendes abordarme de nuevo como para completar el pack completo?

 _Soy gay._ Contestó él adusto, casi ladrándolo.

Ah claro... Amelia canturreó de forma antipática solo para molestarlo.

 _No me gustan las mujeres,_ afirmó seguro y cortante, Amelia no era quien para discutirle sus gustos pero puso un gesto antipático de todos modos _. ¿Por qué fuiste al local?,_ preguntó por fin y ella apoyándose en la mesa para hacerlo más dramático, contestó: Porque quería saber de qué estaba hecho el rompehogares que me quiso levantar a Arthur. No podía creer lo que había salido de su boca, las feministas que leía y las cátedras de control emocional al traste.

 _¿Qué está pasando acá?_ , Arthur finalmente lo había notado porque al parecer medio restaurante miraba hacia ellos.

Nada, este rompe hogares me está buscando pelea. Amelia se sintió disociada de ese momento. Sabía que estaba actuando como una niñita macriada y al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo, porque la mirada irritada de ese chiquillo la empujaban a la ira irracional.

 _!¿Mujer ya te pedí perdón, qué más quieres?!_

Sería bueno que construyeses una máquina del tiempo deshicieras lo que hiciste, pero cómo no puedes...

 _¡Por Dios Amelia, la culpa no es solo suya!,_ Arthur le recordó con un tono demasiado sincero para ser amable; Amelia lo sintió como una puñalada y se apoyó sobre la mesa. _Creo que tengo que hablar con ustedes dos._

¿Ahora?, preguntó ella, porque ¿tenía que ser justamente en una de las citas que habían planeado para reconciliarse. Lamentó no haber dejado al muy imbécil hablando solo, debió agarrar a Arthur y largarse mientras pudo.

 _Esta situación es una mierda para todos y creo que ambos merecen saber lo que realmente pienso de todo esto,_ Arthur apretó su mano para tranquilizarla .

 _Yo no tengo problema,_ afirmó Alfred abriendo sus manos y mostrando los 4 trozos de pizza que aún le quedaban. Por supuesto que por él todo bien. No era su cita la que había sido arruinada. Arthur se alejó a pedir que llevaran las cosas de su mesa a la de Alfred y una vez todos allí tomó asiento. Amelia no supo qué hacer hasta que vio que ambos la estaban mirando cuidadosamente y se sentó junto a ellos de mala gana.

 _He estado sintiendo cosas inusuales últimamente, preferí ignorarlas para pretender que todo era normal, pero fue peor, así que me di cuenta que yo no tenía claridad y ustedes tampoco... pensé que lo mejor era si simplemente lo hablaba, sin más mentiras..._

Alfred asentía interesado ante las palabras de Arthur y Amelia solo estaba escéptica porque sabía que cuando el estoico Arthur finalmente se ponía a hablar de sus emociones era porque antes había tenido una reveladora e iracunda conversación con Francis. En ese momento SE MORÍA de ganas de saber qué creativa epifanía le había llevado el francés a su novio.

 _Esto se los he dicho a los dos, amo a Amelia, quiero estar con ella_. Alfred puso un gesto dolido, pero no objetó nada. _Aún así... no puedo dejar de pensar en Alfred._ Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron fugaz y emotivamente. _Me gustas, me doy cuenta que la estás pasando mal, no me siento orgulloso de ello, desearía poder..._

 _No te sientas culpable,_ la mano del tercero en discordia se estiró sobre la mesa intentarlo alcanzar al británico, pero no logró el contacto, por respeto. Amelia seguía sus titubeos con ojo clínico y el corazón aterrado.

 _He contemplado todas las opciones. Si lo que siento por Amelia es más profundo, lo lógico es renunciar a la tienda y quedarme con ella, a riesgo de no tener trabajo y que me echen del país; si me quedo sigo viendo a Alfred y en algún momento la tensión se hará insostenible... si me alejo de ambos no pararé de pensar en los dos, pero ninguno merece que yo esté confundido, así que creo que siento razonable, debería volver a Machester..._

 _¡No!_ , Amelia pensó que su voz sonó más fuerte; era Alfred que lo había exclamado al mismo tiempo y que finalmente había alcanzado la mano de Arthur. _Si te vas a ir por mi culpa prefiero hacerme a un lado... no pienses en mi, podemos hablar con Joe para que nos de horarios diferidos..._

 _Tendrías menos horas de trabajo y tú tienes casi la jornada completa, ¿qué harías? ¿cómo pagarás la renta y los cursos?_

 _Puedo buscar otro empleo de medio tiempo..._ Alfred intentaba tranquilizar a Arthur infructuosamente y Amelia en el centro de todo se sintió como una villlana. Lo cual era absurdo porque la víctima era ella. Ellos la engañaron. Ellos no pudieron controlar esa estúpida atracción. Fue el imbécil de su novio que de pronto se sentía atraído a niñatos musculosos y patéticos y este que no pudo resistirse al cinismo encantador del británico...

Todo era una tontería.

Hipotéticamente... interrumpió Amelia casi sin pensarlo. Si a mi no me molestase que saliesen de vez en cuando...

Las miradas de ambos se posaron sobre ella. Como si de pronto hubiese enloquecido y estuviese hablando incoherencias. Ella también sopesó la posibilidad de haber perdido un par de tornillos.

Digo, no es como si esté diciendo que tienes libertad de acción con todos los hombres y mujeres que quieras... o sea, si yo te dijera que no me molestaría que salieran, de vez en cuando, pero solo ustedes, sin incluir a más personas o hacer una orgía gay...

Arthur puso un gesto de asco y Alfred batió la cabeza asegurando. _No quiero una orgía gay, solo quiero... Arthur me gusta mucho, mucho..._

Alfred lucía vulnerable y hasta avergonzado. Arthur miró la mesa, culposo, no notó la forma en que ese tipo lo miraba. Amelia sí y pudo leer que a él no solo le gustaba Arthur. Había algo más que tal vez tenía miedo de admitir o reconocer. Ese algo la llevaban a la rabia pero también a la empatía. Ella sabía lo que era caer en las redes confusas que Arthur tejía con su sarcasmo e indiferencia.

 _No seas absurda... no puedes estar hablando en serio._

Dijiste que me amabas y, sin embargo, sientes cosas por él...

 _Admití que me gusta..._

No sabía si Arthur estaba en negación o sí creía que ella era estúpida, pero en sus registros uno no está pendiente de la situación financiera y académica de alguien que solo te gusta. No miras dolorosamente a través de la mesa a alguien que solo te gusta. Aunque el día anterior él había hecho el amor con ella y había sido perfecto y emotivo, pero ¿podía ella meter a Arthur en una jaula? ¿intentar ponerle un muro para que no vea a Alfred? ¿sería feliz así?

No te estoy juzgando. Si me juras que me quieres pese a lo que sientes por él...

 _Estoy enamorado de tí, dejé mi país y mi familia por tí..._

Entonces salir con él no acabará con eso.

 _No sé si estoy entendiendo,_ Alfred murmuró temeroso.

Estoy diciendo que Arthur sigue siendo mi novio y que en un acuerdo conversado podría salir contigo sin que lo nuestro acabase, ¿qué dices chico malo? Amelia sonrió maliciosamente para hacerse la fuerte y Alfred dio un respingo sorprendido con el apodo.

 _No tienes que inventar locuras solo para aliviarme la carga...,_ interrumpió Arthur intentando contener su impresión..

Es una locura, pero no estoy inventándola para mantenerte a mi lado ni hacerte las cosas más fáciles... estoy viendo si es posible una alternativa en la que ninguno de los tres salga mal...

Alfred parecía muy ilusionado había dejado de comer y estrangulaba una servilleta con la mano, _¿Y cómo planeabas que funcionara esto?_

No tengo nada planeado, o sea, si lo pienso imagino que tendríamos que planear las citas, qué día sale contigo o conmigo, domésticamente ambos compartimos espacio con él, trabaja contigo, vive conmigo, tendríamos que repartirnos su tiempo libre y eso sí, nada de sexo, no estoy lista para compartirlo de esa forma...

 _¡Millie!,_ Arthur gritó escandalizado, como si no hubiese comtemplado la idea.

 _Me parece justo..._ , reconoció Alfred y Arthur refunfuñaba.

 _Han enloquecido._

No, de hecho, ha sido mi momento de mayor lucidez, todos quedamos relativamente contentos y nos dejamos de histeria y peleas.

 _Al menos dale una vuelta..._ pidió Alfred, porque por supuesto. Él era quien estaba saliendo más perjudicado hasta el momento.

Arthur se agarró la cabeza y gruñó de frustración, pegó unos suspiros y finalmente declaró _. Dame unas horas... ¿podemos hablarlo mañana?_

Podemos hablarlo en la cena. Amelia tomó su mano para darle seguridad.

 _¿Acá mismo?_ , propuso Alfred.

A las ocho, confirmó Amelia. Arthur no se atrevía a abrir la boca, pero seguro lo fuera que decidiera iba a desatar una sismo en la vida de los tres.


	6. Chapter 6

No sé si quedó claro desde el principio que Amelia es nyoUSA, así que no es como que es random girl.

Desde este capítulo es que tiene rating M o NSFW. Están advertidos.

 **6\. Leyes de la Trigonometría sentimental**

Francis se largó a reir, como primera indolente respuesta. Arthur le gritó que no fuera cabrón y le ayudara. _No puedo tomar esa decisión por tí, cher, es algo personal... ¿cómo te sientes tú con eso?._ No lo sé... es raro ¿cómo es que Amelia salió con algo así?,C _reo que se le ocurrió porque Alfred es un chico, si hubiese sido una chica nunca te habría propuesto algo así... ninguna mujer quiere compartir a su hombre con otra_. Entonces _... Puede que ella no se sienta amenazada por él, ella sigue siendo la mujer de tu vida y Alfred es... algo distinto._

Es como si Alfred no contara, ¿Acaso Amelia esperaba que saciara sus bajos deseos con un hombre y luego volviera a ser solo de ella? ¿Pero y si no podía hacer eso? ¿Y si le gustaba demasiado?

 _Hasta acá puedo escuchar crujir tu cabeza, cuéntame..._

No estoy seguro de si esto vaya a ser algo temporal, o de que vaya a ser permanente, nunca me había atraído un hombre antes.

 _La sexualidad no es algo que está tallado en piedra, las personas somos un fluir que evoluciona constantemente y que se construye con sus experiencias y deseos, lo que debes decidir es qué quieres hacer ahora._

Pero... tener dos parejas...

 _Lo mismo, la monogamia no es la única opción válida y el poliamor tiene muchas caras, podría ser que ambos estén con muchas personas, o que tu tengas dos relaciones o que los tres estén juntos..._

Definitivamente no se trata de eso.

 _Sea lo que sea, no te trates mal, es tu vida privada, no le haces daño a nadie y si lo acuerdan bien nadie saldrá dañado..._

!Es que es inmoral!

 _¡Cómo me dices eso! ¡Te conocí tirado en una borrachera sin control!_

Eso fue hace más de diez años, además Millie es católica, ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió eso?

Arthur nunca tuvo una moral cristiana. Sus padres eran agnósticos, sus códigos morales no dependendían del yugo de una religión o del temor al infierno sino en lo que consideraba bueno o malo para una vida armónica en sociedad. Amelia, por otro lado, se había criado en un colegio de monjas y aunque hablaba de su persona escolar como si fuera una extraña, la Amelia del uniforme y el rosario salía a la superficie sin que pudiese controlarla. Uno no puede negar al niño que ha formado el adulto que se es en la actualidad.

 _Tal vez el amor que siente por tí la hace crecer..._

Francis era un bromista incansable, pero tenía más inteligencia emocional que él. Sus palabras siempre contaban cuando se trataba de su relación con Amelia.

 _¿Algún comunicado extra oficial que quieras compartir?,_ preguntó Alfred casualmente mientras ordenaba los cartuchos de super nintendo. Tenía una camiseta azul que se ajustaba y resaltaba el color de sus ojos, Arthur sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al verlo.

No diré nada hasta que estemos los tres reunidos.

 _Podrías haberme salvado del sufrimiento_ , se quejó lastimeramente el americano haciendo un amago de desmayo dramático. Arthur rió la ocurrencia y siguió en lo suyo. Alfred no estaba pendiente de su teléfono, esas cientos de notificaciones diarias no se escuchaban y Arthur podía notar que, cuando su compañero lo creía distraído, se quedaba mirándolo. Era adorable, como si hubiera condensado todas sus esperanzas en la respuesta que le iba a dar en la tarde. Como si concentrando toda su energía energía en la favorable posibilidad fuera suficiente para sonreir y tratar una nueva versión de sí mismo.

Arthur sentía mucha curiosidad por ese nuevo Alfred. El americano, de alguna manera, siempre era algo nuevo para él.

Al caer la noche caminaron juntos hacia una parada de bus. Arthur le pidió que se adelantase y él iría a recoger a Amelia a la facultad. He estado contigo todo el día, le recordó y Alfred asintió.

Arthur entró por las oficinas de posgrado sin mirar a todos lados, sabiendo a donde se dirigía. Desde la puerta de una de ellas que estaba entre abierta, se descubría la figura de Amelia arreglando sus rizos con un fijador. No creo que necesites esforzarte tanto. La mujer se sobresaltó y se volteó con una amplia sonrisa.

 _Siempre me esfuerzo, por mí._

Lindo vestido...

 _Vamos, no queremos dejar esperando a Alfred_. Pidieron un Uber para llegar más rápido, en el camino se contaron el día que habían tenido. Amelia hablaba rápido, ansiosa, y Arthur acariciaba su mano para darle confianza. Cuando entraron al local vieron como una figura alta se sobresaltó desde una mesa, había devorado la mitad de una pizza barbeque de la que Amelia sacó un trozo nada más llegar.

 _Tienes buen gusto_ , soltó sin anestesia. Alfred se sonrió y contestó con igual desparpajo: _Tu también_.

Ordenaron otra pizza barbeque y Arthur otra de aros de cebolla con picante que ambos americanos consideraron un crimen. Comieron hablando de otras pizzerías que habían visitado. Alfred había estado en Chicago y comentó lo gordas que eran la masa y las enormes capas de queso. Amelia comentó que se le hacía agua la boca y Arthur solo estableció que había que tener un estómago americano para soportar todo eso.

 _Hombre, por favor, dinos ya lo que tengas que decirnos, me he estado comiendo la cabeza todo el día._ Alfred soltó de pronto en tono suplicante y Amelia miró a su plato vacío para disimular su ansiedad.

Finalmente la hora de la verdad había llegado.

He decidido aceptar la propuesta de Amelia, si aún está de acuerdo, y salir con Alfred, bajo las condiciones que se acuerden previamente.

 _¿Puedo yo también..?_ , comenzó Alfred temeroso.

 _Que acordemos los tres_ , afirmó ella con voz temblorosa.

Ok, comencemos... citas, tendremos salidas y ¿qué más?

 _De alguna forma ya estamos repartiéndonos tu rutina. Trabaja contigo, vive conmigo, su tiempo libre es el que debe ser repartido._ Estableció Amelia con tono razonable.

 _Creo que dos citas semanales con cada uno están bien y desde ahí podemos ver, digo si no te molesta._ En esta última parte Alfred miró al inglés temeroso.

Me parece bien, si Amelia está de acuerdo.

Ella asintió y agregó: _¿Citas de 5 horas máximo?_

 _Me parece justo_.

 _Sin acostarse_ , advirtió ella.

 _¿Esa regla corre para ambos?_ , preguntó Alfred con tono instigador.

 _Nosotros llevamos dos años juntos y ustedes apenas se conocen hace unos meses, además tú andabas haciendo el tonto el grindr, hasta que nos certifiques que estás limpio no quiero que pase nada entre ustedes, no estoy lista para..._

Me parece justo, nadie piensa en eso, digo, estábamos recién en lo de salir ¿o no?. Arthur tenía una mirada de venado asustado y Alfred le sonrió como quien le dedica un gesto a un bebé. Seguro el americano pensaba que era un dulce niño de verano. Bueno, tenía derecho a tener aprensiones en sus primeras citas. Él nunca había lidiado con un pene que no fuera el suyo.

 _¿Solo eso?_ , preguntó Alfred y Amelia contestó: _Por ahora_.

 _No me vayas a cambiar las reglas después..._ , empezó el americano y Arthur debió destacar.

No se trata de eso, si voy a salir con ambos es obvio que tendremos que ir renegociando esto constantemente, hay condiciones que pueden cambiar, normas nuevas, otras que pueden desaparecer, qué se yo.

 _Wow, has estado estudiando_..., comentó Alfred.

 _Ha estado hablando con Francis,_ explicó Amelia.

 _¿Quien es Francis?_

 _Un pervertido_.

Suena como yo, se rió maliciosamente el americano, y Arthur se atoró con un aro de cebolla. Amelia, probablemente por eso mismo, rió la gracia y se despidieron una vez que Alfred llegó a la parada de su bus. Esa noche con Amelia llegaron y sin hablar demasiado se acostaron a dormir. Al día siguiente se sentía como si algo hubiese cambiado entre ellos, ella le sonreía insegura y luego preguntó _¿Quieres ver una Jam de Jazz conmigo hoy?, digo... si no tienes planes..._

Claro, no tengo nada, no hemos acordado nada...

 _Tal vez deberías invitarlo el lunes... una cita breve, al otro día hay trabajo_...

¿No debería esperar que él me invite?...o sea...

 _¿Por qué? Acuerden algo,yo estaré trabajando en mi tesis el lunes todo el día y a lo mejor toda la noche, ¡no significa que puedes estar toda la noche con él!_ \- se apresuró ella. Arthur rió un poco. Claro que no. P _ero ese día, mejor que cenes con él, yo estaré ocupada_.Ok, entonces quieres que salgamos a cenar...

 _¿Tienen que cenar o no? Por las comidas diarias la salud y eso..._

A Arthur le costaba trabajo imaginarse a Alfred en uno de los restaurantes que él solía frecuentar con Amelia. Sentado, en un lugar iluminado, eligiendo de la carta, con las manos tomadas sobre la mesa. Seguro nunca había tenido algo así. Seguro solo sabía de rincones oscuros en bares y restregones en departamentos de extraños.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea invitarlo.

Quieres cenar conmigo el lunes. Escribió en su teléfono y recibió de vuelta un emoticon impactado y luego un: _OK, Sí, acepto todo._

Arthur se sonrió disimuladamente mientras secaba los platos. Amelia salió del cuarto impecablemente vestida y propuso: Vamos al parque, dicen que hay una feria local y tocan bandas. Fueron al Alexandria Oaks park, el aire caliente era aminorado por la brisa que llegaba desde el río. Se quedaron un rato en la orilla comiendo las ensaladas y guisos de los foodtrucks y luego se sentaron en el pasto a ver a las bandas. Ella bailó desordenadamente con su vestidito arremolinándosele, él le hizo cosquillas en la pantorrilla y ella cayó doblada sobre él, con lágrimas y mostrando los dientes alegremente, Arthur terminó con pasto en el pelo con la risa de ella pegada en sus oídos.

 _Creo que hemos roto una regla_. Comentó mientras iban camino a cenar a un restaurante. Arthur la miró interrogante y ella aclaró. _Nuestra cita comenzó hace más de diez horas_. ¿Esto contaba como cita? ¿Cada momento entre ellos ahora contará como una cita y un momento del que Alfred no forma parte? Él no tiene que enterarse, le recordó Arthur. _Supongo que no... ¿Romperías reglas con él sin decirme?_ No es lo mismo, eres mi novia. _Desde el lunes estarás oficialmente saliendo con él._ No es lo mismo, repitió Arthur entrelazando sus dedos con ella, mostrándole la mano, que ella comprobara empíricamente lo que estaba diciendo.

En el restaurante había ocho músicos, un saxofonista, violinista, guitarrista, un tipo con contrabajo, otro con un bongo, dos trompetistas y un teclado. Improvisaban enredeándose, incluso los tropiezos eran armónicos, la trompeta a veces tomaba protagonismo y otras veces el saxo subía su intensidad, la trompeta retrocedía para darle espacio y luego se enredaban en armonía alrededor de la guitarra. Algunas personas hacían jack steps. Amelia se unió al grupo, boggie foward, boogie back, boogie foward, aleluyas, fish tail, shortie George... (1) luego corrió hacia él y lo llevó por la pista. Arthur no entendía nada, pero dieron muchas vueltas y luego de comer quisieron caminar las 43 cuadras que los separaban de su departamento.

Mientras Arthur cerraba la puerta del departamento, sintió un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Amelia lo observaba sin vestido desde sala y el cruzó la distancia para darle un acalorado abrazo y besar desde su boca hasta su mandíbula. La impaciencia la hizo arrinconarla por las paredes del pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto. Ella se recostó invitándolo y el se sacó los pantalones muy rápido, se lanzó encima, rebotando en el colchón, juguetón, la risa le llegó a los ojos. Esa sonrisa que no era sarcástica, ni maliciosa, ni fingida, sino esa que le sacaba Amelia.

Eres tan linda.

 _De verdad aún te gusto,_ expresó ella sorprendida. Como si no se lo hubiese creído hasta ese momento. Arthur le abrió el sujetador y continuó un camino de besos hasta su punto más íntimo. Porque no valía de nada que se lo siguiera afirmando, tenía que hacérselo saber. Amelia suspiró agarrando algunos mechones color trigo y Arthur ingresó un dedo, tentativamente, mientras seguía con su lengua. Ella apretó sus muslos y él debió sostenerla, notó la fuerza de su respiración y paró en su tarea para subir y alinearse entre sus piernas. Amelia se levantó y quedó sentada modo de poder también controlar el movimiento. Arthur entró lentamente, quedaron abrazados e iniciaron un ritmo ondulante. Ambos sabían el ritmo que le gustaba al otro e intentaban darle la gloria al otro.

Amelia en un punto quiso tomar el controlabsoluto, Arthur cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, fue empujado sobre la cama y se separaron para ella ponerse encima, serpenteaba, danzaba sobre él mirándolo a los ojos. Arthur podía sumergirse en su mirada azul y perderse allí mientras ella lo devoraba. Qué importaba el mundo exterior. Ella sus manos masajeaba su torso y él se aferraba a lo que podía, su pecho, su cintura, sus anchas caderas. Ya cerca del climax, el normalmente contenido inglés se volvía vocal y ella bajó, su torso junto al de Arthur jadeando al unísono hasta que ella explotó, al notar que su pareja estaba cerca, se separó de él para ayudarlo con su mano. El inglés ya estaba en el límite así bastaron algunos movimientos rápidos en que lo aprisionó entre sus dedos y las piernas pálidas del británico comenzaron a temblar y con un quejido muy bajo se derramó en sus manos. Amelia se recostó sobre él, su cabeza en su pecho haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón. Arthur agarró algunos rizos y los llevó distraídamente a su boca.

Pasados unos minutos, Amelia partió al baño a lavarse la transpiración y restos de Arthur sobre su mano y sus piernas. Trajo un paño para limpiar el resto. Su pareja casi se estaba quedando dormida, lo cubrió con la sábana; Arthur estiró la mano para indicarle que se rescostara a su lado, la besó y cerró los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

El domingo fue igual de flojo. Amelia se veía segura luego de la larga cita del día anterior. Salió a pedalear temprano y cocinó, a Arthur le tocó la limpieza y levantó los muebles para aspirar bien la alfombra. No pensaba en el día anterior. Estaba contento con la domesticidad, el recuerdo sensorial de su orgasmo y el olor del estofado en la cocina.

No fue hasta que llegó al trabajo el lunes, y se encontró con la sonrisa tímida y nerviosa del americano, que Arthur cayó en cuenta que tendría su primera cita con un hombre; su primer momento en que su paraíso de monogamia con Amelia tendría un carácter poliamoroso. Devolvió la sonrisa tímida a Alfred y siguieron trabajando, bromeando como siempre. Jugaron en la supernintendo. Atendieron clientes, compartieron su almuerzo y cuando estaban cerca de cerrar, Alfred titubeó y preguntó: _¿A dónde vas a llevarme?_

Es una sorpresa. Alfred bajó la cortina y puso el candado, con una sonrisa boba e infantil.

Hay un local que hace hamburguesas gourmet, quiero ir hace tiempo pero a Amelia le gustan las comidas más elaboradas, pensé que tal vez tú...

 _A mi me encanta la idea_ , interrumpió Alfred inmediatamente.

Muy bien entonces. Caminaron hasta encontrar un taxi. Alfred movía las manos nervioso, así que Arthur metió conversación sobre qué tragos podrían gustarle para acompañar la comida. Cuando llegaron se entretuvieron leyendo la larguísima carta, discutiendo sobre qué era mejor. Alfred pidió una hamburguesa doble con tocino y queso chedar con una cuba libre. Arthur una con verduras y una capa de carne más una gran jarra de cerveza. Comentaron sobre lo bonito del lugar, Alfred miraba su trago, jugaba haciendo origamis con la servilleta. Estaba evidentemente nervioso. La comida los salvó de protagonizar más silencios incómodos, llenando los espacios masticando y comentando lo bueno que estaba.

¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Acaso no había química? Los besos habían sido hace semanas, pero Arthur aún recordaba cómo se había sentido. Aun sentía la mirada de Alfred sobre él, aún gustaba de él ¿Qué era lo que los tenía así?

Arthur agarró un pedazo de su hamburgesa y la estiró hacia el frente preguntando ¿Quieres probar la mía? El americano sorprendido, asintió, y abrió la boca, mastico reprimiendo una sonrisa y comentó: _Está buena... mira_. Cortó un trozo de la suya y la estiró, un chorro de salsa barbeque corrió por la comisura del británico y la detuvo con su pulgar. Arthur lamió el pulgar del americano en un gesto inconsciente. Es lo que haría si fuera Amelia. Alfred contuvo la respiración, miró a su plato, su sonrisa no lo abandonó en el resto de la comida que transcurrió más fluida, con más conversación.

Siguieron con una caminata hacia un parque, estaba solitario, las luces de las luminarias creaban sombras con las copas de los árboles. ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso?

 _Porque me gustas mucho y yo nunca he salido con nadie, así como una cita... no sé que se hace en situaciones como estas_.

Bueno, hasta ahora vas bien. Hemos comido, hablado... también se estila esto, apuntó el británico estirando su mano para entrelazar los dedos con el más alto. Igual puede que sea demasiado cursi...

 _Para nada, déjalo ahí, me gusta_. Afirmó levantando la mano y enfatizó apretando el agarre con suavidad, caminaron unos metros en silencio y al acercarse a un rincón oscuro entre unos árboles, Alfred dio un tirón de la mano que tenían entrelazada y atrajo hacia sí a Arthur, lo estrechó en un abrazo y buscó sus labios. Arthur llevó su mano libre a la nuca del americano. Alfred suspiró y al abrir la boca el beso se profundizó, se soltaron de las manos, se abrazaron, sus lenguas se masajearon, Arthur succionó su labio, su lengua, Alfred metió la mano bajo su chaqueta y con su muslo palpó la entrepierna del británico que cobraba vida. Esta vez fue turno de Arthur de suspirar en el beso. Su mirada se oscureció en una intensidad apabullante.

Arthur restregó su cadera contra la pierna del estaodounidense, se puso de puntillas de forma que su pelvis rozaba la de Alfred e insistió con un movimiento circular.

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron en la oscuridad y se giró para dejar al inglés apoyado contra un arbol y quedar delante, cubriéndolos con su figura más ancha mientras desabrochaba el cinturón, el botón, el cierre, metía la mano y agarraba la erección sin mayor preámbulo. La boca de Arthur se abrió en una "o", lucía profanado y perfecto, sus ojos se cerraron. Mierda. Alfred lo apretó con fuerza, hizo un movimiento circular con su pulgar en la punta, tiró el prepucio hacia abajo, estrujo en un movimiento lento y rítmico. Arthur gimió en su hombro, Alfred aprovechó de pasar la lengua por su oreja y respiró allí.

La noche era especialmente oscura estando tan internados en el parque y estaban tan estampados al árbol que pasaban desapercibidos de no ser por los jadeos entrecortados. Arthur intentaba mantener la compostura y se veía tan irresistible que Alfred, en un movimiento rápido, se agachó frente a él, con la mano derecha aún apretándolo fuerte y lo envolvió, caliente y húmedo, rodeándolo con un movimiento circular de su lengua y Arthur gimió fuerte, se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra se sostuvo en el tronco del arbol que era su única ancla al universo.

Alfred succionó, aplicando además fuerza con su mano, con un ritmo intermitente, maestro y Arthur se derritó en esa boca que lo tragó todo, mientras también, extrañamente temblaba. Cuando Alfred se puso de pié, Arthur lo besó nuevamente, probando rastros de sí mismo y palmeando la entrepierna del americano, se sorprendió al no encontrar una erección, palpó con más insistencia provocando un quejido doliente.

¿Te corriste?

 _Te veías muy sexi_... se disculpó Alfred, casi con verguenza.

Creo que rompimos una regla. Recordó Arthur con un dejo de amargura.

 _Técnicamente no, porque no me he acostado contigo... no hubo penetración ni eso..._

Si lo pones de esa forma... Arthur de pronto se sintió tímido. Escuchar la palabra penetración le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado era solo una muestra de muchas otras cosas que no sabía si quería hacer. Al menos en ese momento.

Al llegar en la noche, Amelia aún digitaba en su computador en la cama y le preguntó cómo estuvo todo. Arthur bostezó un "Estuvo bien" apenas, derrumbándose a su lado en calzoncillos y camiseta. Ella quiso besarlo, pero las ganas de interrogarlo la carcomían y prefirió simplemente dejarlo acurrucarse y dejar que las horas y las crecientes páginas de su tesis calmaran su ansiedad.

(1) Para referencia del baile de Amelia pueden ver una coreografía llamada Shim sham en youtube.

(2) Si quieren tener una referencia del lugar de donde comieron, pongan "la joya cantina y sanguches" en google imágenes.


	7. 7 Los ángulos en paralelas y perpendicu

Soy lo peor. No me maten. Estoy continuando esto después de un año (?) necesitaba pensarlo, documentarme. Justo algunos conocidos estuvieron en una relación como esta y eso me dió el empujoncito.

 **7\. Los ángulos en paralelas y perpendiculares**

Algo había sucedido ese día en la cita. Arthur aseguró que no era nada, que era que aún se sentía raro con la situación, que: _No sé como enfrentar a mi novia luego de haber tenido una cita con un chico, por mucho que digas que está autorizado y todo_. Amelia le había dicho que todo tenía que seguir igual, que no había una forma especial de enfrentarla luego de la cita. Arthur había seguido tomando su té en silencio y luego solo había reafirmado: _Igual, me siento raro..._

A ella le había parecido injusto. La única con derecho a sentirse rara era ella. En especial porque ahí estaba desayunando con ella, luego de haber dormido juntos pero sabiendo que su novio iba a ir a trabajar con "él" y ese tiempo no contaba como tiempo citas. Aún así, ellos podrían hablar, seguir conociéndose, coquetearse y ella no tenía nada que protestar porque ella dormía y compartía entre una y dos comidas diarias con él. Que tengas un buen día, dijo ella luego de besar superficialmente sus labios y él volvió a dedicarle esa sonrisa que no era sonrisa como una forma silente de pedirle disculpas.

Arthur volvió antes que ella a casa y tenía la cena - comprada - servida en platos. Conversaron animadamente, olvidando el tema del que ninguno quería hablar. Arthur le mencionó que el jueves habría una jam de jazz y klezmer en un bar y pensó que a ella le gustaría ir, acordaron salir esa noche y luego, de la nada, lanzó que al otro día iría con Alfred a ver una película de Robots gigantes que pelean contra monstruos de otro mundo. Ella levantó una ceja, lo examinó. Él no parecía especialmente entusiasmado - probablemente intentando ocultar una reacción más efusiva ante ella - así que se hizo la que no le importaba y dijo que estaba todo bien.

Llegó el miércoles y Amelia no pudo sino notar cómo Arthur escogía una camisa nueva, color verde oscuro para irse a trabajar esa mañana. No lo vería hasta la noche. Alfred lo vería todo el día con la camisa nueva, una que era bastante entallada y que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos. Amelia dudaba mucho que el color de esa prenda hubiese sido idea de su novio. Arthur no tenía tan buen gusto.

Estuvo todo el día en la universidad trabajando con el profesor que la guiaba en su tesis de maestría, dictó dos clases, luego estuvo redactando un rato, fue a una reunión de investigación y sus compañeros propusieron ir a comer a un restobar. Amelia no iba desde que Arthur estaba con ella en Estados Unidos porque prefería pasar el poco tiempo de día que tenían libre con él, pero esa vez nadie la esperaba así que no había problema. Se comió una ensalada, pero ya en el segundo margarita pidió una quesadilla y cuando la dejaron en casa se sintió gorda y miserable. No supo a qué hora llegó Arthur, pero en la mañana se saludaron, él preparó el desayuno y ella comió poco argumentando que tenía resaca. En parte era cierto.

Acordaron que Arthur le avisaría cuando saliera del trabajo par saber si ella estaba libre. Ella intentó no pensar en las múltiples posibilidades de cosas que pudieron haber hecho Alfred y Arthur en la cita - una situación que ella había permitido, debía recordarse-. El trabajo ayudaba. Los estudiantes preguntándole estupideces también. Los memes eran algo caído del cielo. Pero eventualmente hubo minutos muertos y Amelia pensaba, en Arthur, en Alfred, en su sobrepeso, en que tal vez ella no era suficiente, tal vez debió estar más presente, tal vez no debió proponer estupideces y debió ser una novia histérica que agarraba a cachetadas a ese adonis gay y le arrancaba a su novio de sus garras.

A las seis y media de la tarde alguien golpeó el vidrio de su sala de trabajo y era Arthur, con un bolso y estaba arreglado. Arthur se había arreglado para ella.

Amelia supo poner una sonrisa en su cara y se puso de pie de tal forma que su pequeña - para ella prominente - barriga no se notara desde su vestido. Lo abrazó y Arthur le mencionó que estaba muy linda. _Pedí permiso al profesor Silberman y dijo que podías irte temprano hoy porque has hecho mucho así que..._ Arthur ofreció su brazo y ella apagó su laptop y la dejó en uno de los casilleros.

Te ves de buen humor, comentó ella mientras tomaba su brazo. Alfred te tiene de buen humor, quiso decir, pero Arthur le dio una sonrisa radiante, de esas que no se ven casi nunca y contestó. _Diablos no quería decírtelo tan pronto, pero mañana por la mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo en un laboratorio farmaceútico, ¿no es eso genial?_

Amelia lo apretujó allí mismo con un: Por fin, cari, sabía que pronto te tomarían en cuenta. Se sintió estúpida. Ella pensando en que todo ahora estaba en torno a la relación poliamorosa, pero en el centro de todo, Arthur seguía luchando por quedarse en el país. Por vivir con ella.

 _Estoy tan entusiasmado que si me quieres hacer bailar hoy hasta te diría que sí._

No puedo desaprovechar algo como eso. Y no era que Arthur no bailara, lo hacía, en especial por ella y con ella, pero siempre ella debía arrastrarlo. Esa noche Arthur sentado en el bar seguía el ritmo con su pie, animado con la cerveza, tomando su mano por encima de la mesa y luego él mismo le hizo el gesto y fueron. Él no se manejaba mucho, la mayor parte de las veces ella dirigía y él le seguía el juego intentando seguir el ritmo con los pies. Entonces, lo inesperado. Arthur jaló su mano, la llevo al suelo, aplaudió y ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, le siguió la corriente, giró, le tomó la mano e hicieron unos pasos coordinados hasta que él la llevo a la misma posición anterior a todo eso y ella lo dirigió de nuevo. Arthur reía. Por eso había querido bailar. De alguna forma, había aprendido a hacer el mini dip (1).

Amelia lo dirigió unos segundos antes que terminara la melodía y entonces tocaron un lento semejante a un blues y se abrazaron y mecieron ritmicamente. El corazón de Arthur latía rápido por el esfuerzo recién hecho. El de ella también, por el baile y también de la impresión. Ella aprovechó la cercanía para saciar su curiosidad. Donde aprendiste eso. _Es una estupidez... estuve mirando en youtube porque quería impresionarte_. ¿En serio? ¿En youtube? _Sí, luego practiqué... mucho, no es tan fácil como se ve_.

Entonces una piedra le hundió el corazón. Ese no era un paso que un principiante como Arthur pudiera aprender solo. Tuvo que haberlo ensayado con alguien. ¿Quién más iba a ser?, seguro Alfred. Amelia sintió un leve temblor en sus piernas y Arthur la apretó un poco más contra él, como si lo notase. Amelia siguió comiéndose la cabeza. Eso significaba que los primeros intentos, los tropiezos, las carcajadas y palabrotas que arrancan por los errores, todo eso se lo había llevado Alfred. No importaba que lo hubiera hecho por ella. Alfred tomó su mano. Alfred intercambió miradas cómplices con Arthur la primera vez que les salió bien. ¿Habrá sabido Alfred cómo hacerlo? Si lo sabía, seguro lo lideró con mano segura y lo impresionaba mientras lo hacía.

Por otro lado... si era tan inexperto como Arthur, significaba que lo había ayudado, así aparentemente sin esperar nada, que ambos habían tropezado, reído y se habían avergonzado juntos. Eso debió ser de ella.

¿Quieres sentarte?, Amelia asintió. Pensó que si seguían abrazados se pondría a llorar. Si tomaba otra copa también. Tal vez debería irse. Entonces sonó jazz balkánico. En un inicio con una sola trompeta muy lenta y sinuosa, pero luego fue más rápido, muchos levantaron las manos, unos tres locos se pararon a agitar sus manos, se les unieron dos más, se tomaron de las manos y en ronda daban saltos, se pararon más personas y luego se armó otra ronda alrededor de la primera. Eso se ve divertidísmo. Comentó el británico, Amelia asintió y decidió dejar de maltratarse un rato y ofreció su mano a su pareja. Corrieron al centro y se tomaron las manos con extraños mientras brincaban de adentro hacia afuera. La locura se extendió por unos cinco minutos. Arthur sudaba desde su frente y al acabar la canción la atrajo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente.

Era como si le dijera que estaba todo bien.

Amelia quiso verlo de ese modo.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

No la estaba pasando mal. Lejos de eso, de hecho. Estaba ateniendo más atención de la que un inglés pálido y flacucho merecía tener. De eso estaba seguro.

Dormía con una mujer hermosa, su sola vista por la mañana eran suficiente para levantarlo- en todo sentido-, despertaba con sus besos, comía con ella, se iba con sus buenos deseos y al llegar al trabajo, un tipo amable, risueño y guapo lo esperaba con una sonrisa matadora y le daba un beso suave que le dejaba las piernas de lana. Se reían. Él había aprendido a preparar su té, como un galán en conquista. Podía salir con ambos sin generar el audible drama que era esperable. Podía acostarse con Amelia y también recibir un trabajo manual u oral de Alfred en la trastienda. Era estupendo y lo hacía sentir un miserable.

Nadie debería tener derecho a tenerlo todo.

La semana anterior había ido a bailar con Amelia y antes de eso había ido al cine con Alfred. Luego de cerrar caja, su compañero le pidió cinco minutos para ir al baño, Arthur se entretuvo mirando las carátulas de las películas nuevas aún no inventariadas. Muchos clásicos de los noventa, Alfred se la pasaría bárbaro urgando en la caja y seguro se pondría a ver una película en horario de trabajo si no lo detenían. De su hipotetico escenario laboral, fue extraído por la visión de Alfred saliendo del baño con unos jeans negros con una camisa azul que se ajustaba destacando la irrisoria proporción entre sus hombros anchos y su delgada cintura. Porque por supuesto Alfred explotaba cualquier cosa que pusiera a Arthur simbólicamente de rodillas.

(Aunque al final de esa noche, literalmente el británico estuvo de rodillas palpando la novedosa experiencia de un pene ajeno en su boca, nada asqueroso como imaginó en un principio, totalmente valió el esfuerzo las reacciones y jadeos del americano intentando no gritar mientras se afirmaba de la pared del baño del cine)

La noche había comenzando caminando de la mano por una avenida muy transitada. Algunos se dieron vuelta a verlos; Alfred no podía ir más indiferente, ni una ciudad conservadora le iba a quitar el ensueño de estar llevando de la mano a quien le gustaba.

( Alfred se lo había dicho antes de ver la película y antes de que tuvieran su apurada y nada elegante sesión en el baño. _Me gustas tanto,es ridículo... No puedo cansarme de ti_. ¿Debería sentirme halagado?, Arthur levanto sus cejas divertido).

Arthur se preguntaba si se hubiera atrevido a andar de la mano con Alfred en Manchester, donde todo el mundo lo conocía, donde era percibido como heterosexual y monogamo. Se preguntó si estando en el centro de Jacksonville un conocido de Amelia no le vería y luego le iría con el cuento a ella; o tal vez no le dirían nada y solo la compadecerían en un silencio hipócrita. Pensó en como sería vivir en un mundo donde no tuviera que dar explicaciones públicas sobre sus decisiones íntimas.

La película no había sido una obra de arte, pero al menos fue divertida. Alfred estuvo chillando por los robots, los monstruos y el espantoso cliché del héroe americano que salvaba el día. Luego salió de la sala hablando sin parar de los robots, de las batallas más emocionantes y luego había soltado: _Yo manejaría un Jaeger contigo solo para poder saber por un segundo lo que piensas_. Arthur lo encontró enternecedor. El era un hombre de pocas palabras, por lo mismo, personas como Amelia y Alfred, que rara vez se quedaban en silencio, consideraban que era "misterioso".

No soy tan fácil de leer, estaba pensando en manosearte a la salida del cine porque tu ropa ajustada me está matando. Soltó sin tapujos y dejando a su compañero con la boca abierta. _No es necesario esperar a la salida_ , le guiñó el ojo Alfred antes de agarrar su mano y llevarlo apresuradamente hacia el baño de discapacitados. Arthur no alcanzó ni a protestar sobre lo inapropiado que era, fue aprisionado contra la pared y olvidó todo pensamiento coherente. _Eso que tú piensas ahora, yo lo pienso todo el día viéndote trabajar, leer, a veces te suda la frente_ _por el calor_ _y me dan ganas de lanzarte contra la mesa.._.

Te emocionas con bastante poco.

 _Te dije,me gustas mucho más que el promedio._

Sin embargo, me quieres coger en un baño...

 _¿Quién no ha cogido en un baño?_

Ahora sí me hiciste sentir especial...

Alfred ahogó su risa irónica con un beso húmedo y violento, sin imaginar jamás que estaría en el papel recibidor esa noche.

Una media hora después iban caminando de la mano nuevamente, más relajados. Arthur pensó en lo desafortunado de tener que darle fin a la noche; no por el deseo sodomita que aún no crecía de modo especial, sino por el ¿Cómo sería? ¿Despertar junto a Alfred? ¿Se dejará abrazar dormido? ¿Exigirá un beso al despertar? Seguro despierta duro igual que él. Arthur siempre despierta erecto y debe aguantarse por Amelia; en general las mujeres no despiertan todas las mañanas queriendo sexo. Con un hombre ¿Sería distinto?

Se sintió infinitamente traicionero de solo pensarlo.

Aún más traidor porque no era la primera vez que se encontraba haciendo comparaciones. Amelia era hermosa, suave y tentadora y le daban ganas de adorarla hasta devorarla. Con Alfred sucedía que era atractivo de un modo magnético y Arthur quería ser devorado y dejarse hacer sin piedad por esas manos. Con Amelia hablaban de arte, música,literatura y todo lo apolineo de este mundo. Con Alfred todo era películas de acción, música basura, comidas grasosas, cervezas embriagantes y hundirse en lo dionisiaco hasta estar envuelto en llamas.

No podia elegir. Fue un imbecil si pensó que salir con ambos, aceptar la propuesta para aclarar sus dudas, iba a servirle de algo. Estaba cada vez más hundido por ambos. Las abismantes disferencias solo le hacían reafirmar que no quería elegir jamás. También está el hecho de que sabía que nunca más se va a servir más querido. Amelia está dispuesta a salir de su zona de confort monógama por él. Alfred estaba dispuesto a la monogamia y a esperar (dentro de lo razonable) por sexo, solo por él. Y ¿Que hacía Arthur? Los ponía en comparación, sin lograr hacerles justicia.

Tal vez ellos notaban que de forma implícita los tenía en una competencia injusta. Amelia se esforzaba por ser domésticamente perfecta, cocinando y siendo muy mimosa. Alfred desplegaba una caballerosidad extraña y Arthur solo quería gritar ¡no voy a elegir! ¡Es imposible elegir!

Tal vez decir que el nuevo estatus de la relación estaba exento de drama era un poco ingenua. El drama no era audible, pero crepitaba silencioso y lo atacaba desde abajo.

Luego de ese fin de semana, le comunicaron los resultados de su primera entrevista y le comunicaron que de participar dela segunda parte de la selección en Atlanta. Pidió permiso a su Joe para ausentarse el viernes. Alfred había tenido una reacción tibia; _Un Por fin te está resultando otro trabajo_ , que podría haber sonado alegre si ese entusiasmo se hubiese reglado en su mirada. Amelia, por otro lado, estaba emocionada con la idea de que cambiase de trabajo, por razones obvias, y a Arthur le atraía la idea de trabajar en estadísticas de nuevo aunque no mucho lo de volverse a encerrar en una oficina a calcular sin parar. La vista en su actual trabajo era buena al menos. En verano Alfred solo sabía de camisetas ajustadas.

Los besos hambrientos en la bodega casi compensaban el sueldo mínimo.

Tal vez debio ser ma precavido en esos encuentros. Mientras cenaba en su casa, el día jueves antes de la entrevista, podía notar la mirada gélida de Amelia sobre él; de forma furtiva y amenazante. Luego había estado silenciosa y Arthur había entendido que en el tipo de relación en que se encontraban era mucho más importante hablar las cosas. Prefirió tantear terreno, de pronto esa actitud no era su culpa.

¿Algún problema en el trabajo?

Amelia casi dejó caer los platos _. Afortunadamente analizar datos es algo poco emocionante y poco frustrante_. ¿Segura no necesitas ayuda con tus estadísticas?, preguntó él, masajeando sus hombros y su cintura. _¿Crees que involucrarte en mi trabajo podría conseguir un final feliz como el que tienes en tu trabajo?_

Arthur se detuvo en seco. _¿Estás acostándote con él, verdad?_ , Pregunto ella a quemarropa. No, respondió Arthur intentando no pensar en las cosas que hacían con las manos, o el sexo oral, o la vez que se habían frotado vestidos y tuvieron que comprarse ropa interior nueva. _¿Me vas a decir que ese chupón de tu cuello es solo por besuquearse como adolescentes?_

Arthur quiso llevarse instintivamente la mano al cuello pero no tenía idea donde estaba esa marca, si no la habría visto al verse al espejo tal vez estaba en su nuca o algo así...

No me he acostado con Alfred...

 _Pero_...

No te miento, han pasado cosas...

 _¿Qué cosas?_

¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

 _¡Me prometiste que no iban a tener sexo!_

¿No crees que es injusto considerando que tú y yo sí tenemos sexo?

 _¡Soy tu novia!_

¡Abrir la relación a Alfred fue idea tuya! ¡No puedes esperar que salgamos y nos aguantemos del todo!, ella parecía golpeada y traicionada, lo miró suplicante, Arthur podía oír sus pensamientos. No te diré qué hemos hecho, no corresponde, solo que han pasado cosas y que considerando que nosotros sí tenemos sexo penetrativo,no deberías enojarte... Nunca dijimos que había una jerarquía en la relación

 _¿Estás diciendo que él es tan importante para ti como yo?_

Estoy diciendo que no debiese haber jerarquías en las relaciones, sería tó guardó silencio. No me he acostado con él del todo.

 _Pero quieres hacerlo_...

Eventualmente sí... Los resultados de sus exámenes de ITS estarán mañana, pero no haré nada hasta que juntos negociemos bajo qué circunstancias estamos dispuestos que esto pase. Amelia miraba el suelo, seguro pensando en aquella situación que aún no ocurría.

Millie, no tengo vuelo de regreso hasta el domingo en la tarde... No quiero irme sabiendo que no estamos bien...

 _Estamos bien_. Ladró ella

Solo que no lo estaban.

(1) Si ponen en youtube Lindy Hop Mini-Dip, saldrá una pareja que hace este pasito.

(2) Shtetl Neukölln & Tantshoys #5 - freylekhs - pongan eso en youtube y les saldrá una sesión de música Klezmer y gente bailandola.


End file.
